Two mortal brides
by Old destiny
Summary: Raiden has a personal plan for earth realm's near future. However will this plan pull through without any mistakes? It's Finished! R&R
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_**(Please enjoy and review a fanfic beyond belief. I do not own Mortal Kombat or any game material written. Or any of the quotes used below. R&R)**_

_(Standing on his balcony that looked out towards the Japan mountains, Raiden pondered silently. Ever since the loss of Liu Kang and the rest of the Earth realm warriors he had been feeling depressed. Not that Earth realm's rebuilding peace was not a satisfaction to him; if anything he was more than relieved that the mortals he had promised to protect were for the moment, safe.)_

"_Looking depressed towards those mountains isn't t going to bring them back, you know."_

_Raiden looked back towards, Sonya Blade. One of the very few that had survived Shao Kahn's manipulative destruction._

"_I'm aware of that, Sonya Blade. I just can't get over what I had put everyone through. Liu Kang, Kung Lao … everyone I had foolishly put to death."_

_Sonya walked over to where Raiden was and stood in front of the balcony as well; also looking out across the mountain horizon._

"_Deaths are inevitable Raiden. I told you that."_

"_I am also aware of that fact, but that's not what is entirely bothering me."_

_Sonya crossed her arms and looks at Raiden confused._

"_Alright then, what is?"_

_Raiden looked across the horizon once more then considerably answered her question._

"_What if I had been killed that day, when I had been at Shao Kahn's mercy? If the elder gods hadn't intervened what would happen to earth realm?" Raiden sighs. "Who would take my place?"_

"_Definitely not us." _

_Raiden and Sonya turned to see Johnny Cage walking towards them._

"_With the steroids Shao Kahn takes more than half the time we wouldn't stand a chance."_

_Sonya frowns at him._

"_What?"_

"_Supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting, Johnny Cage." Raiden stated without looking at either Sonya or Johnny._

"_Sure tell that to those elder gods that chewed Kahn to pieces."_

_Raiden remained quiet for a bit of time and then looked at both the remaining warriors of earth realm._

"_Perhaps it's wise that I have myself an heir."_

_Johnny Cage looked at Raiden and snorted._

"_You're joking right?"_

_Raiden turns back around._

"_Right? You can't be serious!"_

_Raiden turns and heads toward his temple with his hands behind his back._

"_It is only necessary to do so for earth realms sake. I was only lucky that time; it's time to start thinking of other interests."_

_Sonya and Johnny look at each other confused and with a look on their face that clearly meant, "He's insane."_

_Sonya was the first to speak after a few seconds._

"_Well if you are going to have another earth realm protector, how are you going to get one? How can you even accomplish that?"_

"_I will explain this to you in time. Meanwhile I think it necessary to start rebuilding Wu Shi academy from last months damage."_

_Sonya and Johnny nod as Raiden formed a lightning teleporter around them._

'_If I want Earth realm to be safe I'm probably going to have to pull a few strings.' Raiden thought to himself as they were being teleported._

_However as we all know it by cruel nature, at least half the time words or actions never go unknown. A few strings, which if we decipher could probably mean about four or five; if necessary. Although this time the nature of one will bring about at least a dozen pulled strings, some perhaps broken._

_**(I know this is a short beginning but this is a prologue. Hopefully this chapter was alright for you viewers. R&R)**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**(Thank you for reviewing and viewing "Two mortal brides". The next chapter is more in depth to what is going on. R&R)**_

_True to his own word Raiden searched for a young woman to bare his heir. He had first tried Edenia, looking for an immortal woman with love and passion; fit for baring children and being a loving wife. His search did not go well however. Every woman he found was either married, unfaithful, or too old. The same went with most of the other realms. With the entire women race being too "needy" or too annoying._

"_This won't work." Raiden said as he walked through Earth realm. "I've walked through every other realm; except Nether realm of course." Raiden sighed and decided to rest for a moment while he took a glance around him._

"_This is far harder than I thought it would be. I suppose this is penance for being a fool with myself." He looked around some more to see a group of young women walking from a village._

"_Maybe I'll just wrap this up and return to my temple." Raiden sighed and prepared to teleport himself back when he heard a laugh. It was not an evil laugh either. It was a soft laugh, at the same time squeaky and… well cute._

_Raiden turned to see where the laugh came from only to see one of the women; out of all four or five standing there watching him. Raiden couldn't have come at a better time. This woman was at least five feet tall, had thick black hair, and had the most beautiful pair of brown eye's that he had ever seen on a mortal._

_To his luck all the other women walked away to their homes, while his beautiful angel stayed in that same exact spot. "I never thought it possible, but I'm in love." The thunder god said to himself. He decided to, with some pulled courage, to go and speak with her._

"_Hello." Raiden said as he walked up to her. "Hi, you must be Raiden. I have heard many tales of you." The woman said as she prepared to bow before him. "Please don't bow, you have no idea how many people have done that to me." The woman nodded understanding what Raiden must go through just being a thunder god._

"_What is your name?" Raiden asked her. He was going to move this along before someone suspected or interrupted this perfect moment. "My name is, Magdalene." He nodded, smiling. "Very nice, I have a proposal for you." He continued to speak in case she changed her mind. "I look for an eligible young woman, to my satisfaction. However I think you'll do just fine in accompanying me."_

_Magdalen at first looked a bit confused about what Raiden was trying to refer to as a "proposal." Raiden was aware of the look of confusement and decided to just drop the bomb on why he was exactly interested in her. "I have been looking all through the realms for an eligible and patient young woman to accept my hand in…marriage."_

_She hadn't known what to say at first; except the look of surprise and akwardment adorned her face. "Marriage? I don't really know you, Lord Raiden." Raiden nodded understanding her logic. "I am aware of that. However, I think it necessary that you do accompany me, because it is you that I have chosen to bare my heir."_

_Magdalen didn't say anything at first, but slowly a soft smile grew on her face. "I accept your modest proposal, Lord Raiden." Raiden smiled and took her small hand in his. "Come with me to my temple in Japan. You'll feel quite welcome there, I think."_

_As they prepared to leave by teleportation, Magdalen embraced him and kissed Raiden on the side of his face. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her before the lightning teleporter formed around them and took them away to his temple._

_**(Raiden has found his bride that will conceive a suitable heir. But who is the second bride? Thanks for your patience. R&R)**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**2**__**nd**__** Bride**_

_**(This chapter goes into more detail and beginning for the second bride. Thank you for your patience. I know these chapters are taking a long time to come up with. R&R)**_

(After Magdalen had returned to Japan with Raiden, everyone within the village she had lived in began to search for her. Not to mention all the various other villages that lived in that area had begun to look for her. Countless questions and concerns had been made for the restless search for Magdalen. No one had known of the personal alliance that she and Raiden had made.)

After several days had turned to weeks and then turned into months many of the villagers had decided to stop searching. They had finally considered Magdalen to be mysteriously missing forever; and disappearance unknown.

**However…**

In the dark and deep fiery red fumes of Netherrealm standing upon the fiery cliffs of damnation was the spire. Its keeper stood upon the balcony that adorned its top. His eyes flashed with obstruction. His pale lips were fixed in a grimace of annoyance. This… pale, and tall figure of destruction was, Shinnok; Raiden's eternally sworn enemy.

Unknowingly Shinnok had been watching Raiden from his spire; pondering his destruction as he sat at his throne. Why had he decided to get an heir now? And what was the reason for a mortal?

"So puny and weak." Shinnok growled under his breath. "I would never dream of creating an heir in my image, through a mortal!" Shinnok stopped suddenly. "My image and my heir?" He crossed his arms as he continued to think of the possibilities.

A smile crept across his pale lips, and this time his eyes flashed with satisfaction. "For once the fool doesn't have a bad idea." Shinnok walked to his throne and sat down followed by a loud strike with his staff.

Immediately a small demon came to his service. "Bring me Noob Saibot, immediately!" The demon bowed and disappeared only to have Noob Saibot walk in a few moments later. "You requested to see me?" Shinnok nodded. "I've sent for you because I have a special mission for you."

Noob's eyes narrowed in interest. "I want you to go to Earthrealm and bring me an eligible young female mortal; capable of providing offspring." Noob could only look at his master. "You want a mortal?" Shinnok nodded impatiently. "Yes, I will carry out the plans from there. I just need you to bring me the girl. Noob stood before his master a moment longer and then bowed again. "As you wish."

As Noob was fixing to leave he turned towards his master once more. "Dead or alive?" Shinnok frowned with impatience. "Dead."

**W**ithin the village that Magdalen was last seen many houses that were scattered across the fields were either dark or had a single window lit. Among them, however there was one small cottage in which every window was lit, with a late night wanderer.

Inside the cottage was a young woman that sat at a table alone. She had a cup of tea in front of her, that was hardly drank from and an album in front of her as well.

"Where are you, Magdalen? We've had fights before, why did you decide to leave this time?" Behind her however was a dark shadow that seemed to draw closer every second. "I wish I hadn't said what I did, I wish…" In that second the young woman was kicked out of her chair and hit the floor. Before she could make a sound however a cloth was brought around her mouth, and she was gagged.

"Don't make a noise and your death may be real quick." said Noob. The woman attempted to scream but her neck was broken in the process.

**S**hinnok waited patiently by his private chamber door when Noob returned with the woman lying limp in his arms. "Well done Noob, you have acquired the perfect woman for my heir." Noob handed the woman over to Shinnok. As he took the woman from him he smirked evilly. "I'd like to be left alone for the night, Noob, with no interruptions. If there are any interruptions you're in charge."

Noob bowed and Shinnok entered his chamber with the young woman in his arms. He placed the young woman on his bed and straightened her out before proceeding. He raised his arms, as they glowed with his power he chanted a spell. Slowly a bluish fire was upon the woman and within a few seconds transformed her into a darkly dressed woman with pale skin.

Shinnok waited patiently as she slowly began to awaken out of her death sleep. She didn't know where she was until she laid eyes upon Shinnok. "Who… who are you?" she asked. Shinnok took notice of her glowing blue eyes. The young woman was dressed in a dark blue dress with a dark feathered collar around her shoulders. With it Shinnok's spell had given her black tights with leather heels; in which was adorned with small scythes in the back.

"You are within the Netherrealm perhaps you have heard of it." The woman nodded. "I have." Shinnok continued, "Then perhaps you know that I am Shinnok and the ruler of this realm. I have created you in a necessary image to my satisfaction." The woman blinked confused. "Why am I in the Netherrealm? You couldn't possibly have any use for me, could you?"

Shinnok crossed his arms. "On contraire my dear, you are going to be much use to me. Not only will you be lucky enough to carry my heir, as you are now immortal. You can also be my companion, or in other words my wife."

The woman stared at Shinnok for a hard time. "Your wife! I don't even know you; much less heard of you!" Shinnok frowned. "I gave you immortality, regardless of the circumstances." Shinnok grabbed her by the shoulders forcing her to look at him. "If you even think I am going to pass an opportunity like this up you might as well kill yourself and let me raise you up again."

The woman drew herself out of his grasp and walked to the chamber window. "You are now in my possession, you are mine. You can enjoy it or hate it. It will only influence your time with me."

She knew Shinnok was right. He had given her new life. Why not enjoy it, even if he was incredibly evil. Why not try to enjoy it? "Very well, Shinnok I will be your companion, or …wife." Shinnok smiled for once in satisfaction. "Why not try to enjoy it?"

As he made his way over Shinnok wrapped his arms around her and caressed her. "What's your name my dear?" The woman looked at him. "Rashid, my name is Rashid." After that he began to embrace Rashid kissing her with more passion than he dared to use with anyone else. She enjoyed his kisses as they deepened and got longer. As this occurred Shinnok eventually took Rashid in his arms and carried her to their bed continuing what was longed for into the night.

**(The second bride has been acquired; I didn't want to get too into the love making details. I hope that didn't disappoint anyone. This fanfic is taking awhile but it's worth it. Thanks for your patience guys. R&R)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The snake constricts

(Raiden and Shinnok's wives are bonded to them, but are they close enough? R&R)

(Raiden's temple bathed in sun light as Magdalen full of joy strided across the balcony. She rejoiced with the company of his friends from Mortal Kombat. Occasionally having tea parties; and well-made dinners. She was a complete delight.)

To this day it had been approximately five months since joining Raiden in his proposal. Since then of course it took some time getting used to him. However they have learned a lot from each other and about each other. Raiden had showered Magdalen in attention; never completely ending his compassionate love for her.

"Oh, Sonya you just have to see the beautiful dresses, Raiden brought me from Edenia! They are simply luxurious!" Magdalen said with such passion about her husband's kindness. "You have been talking about them all morning." Sonya laughed as Magdalen pulled her into her and Raiden's private chambers. Magdalen opened a large closet with golden door knobs pulling out five bright colored dresses.

"This one is made out of magic dragon scales; but it feels like real material." Sonya fingered the dress impressed with its texture. Meanwhile in the other room, Raiden's map room and office, he and Johnny Cage studied a map marked by several brown and black pins. "I just find it strange that I haven't seen a Netherrealmer or Shinnok in a few weeks." Raiden said with worry. "Well he doesn't usually come out when we expect him to; being the devil he is." Johnny observed.

"True, but this long without a disturbance?" Johnny crossed his arms and frowned. "What's the matter?" Raiden asked with curiosity. "It's just, I'm not sure if you know this already, but…" Raiden stopped looking at his papers and maps for a moment to see Johnny take off his shades. "I heard Shinnok got married."

"What!" Raiden dropped all his papers and banged his head on a shelf. "Ow, damn. He what? How is that…?" Johnny Cage sat Raiden down for a moment and informed him on Shinnok's marriage to a young woman he'd changed into an immortal. "Not to mention, Raiden she's pregnant." Raiden rubbed his temples. "I can't believe it, he found out about my plans, and he is on the merge of creating his heir?"

Raiden slowly got out of his chair deliriously confused and upset. "Calm down, Raiden. Rashid's only two months." Raiden spun around. "What is her name?" Johnny sat Raiden down again. "The lady's name is Rashid." Raiden got off the chair anyways and walked to the window in anger and fear. "How did he know?"

At that moment Magdalen entered the room. "Raiden, Sonya and I are going to Edenia to look at more accessories." Raiden stopped her with his hands on her shoulders. "No, I need you to stay here." Magdalen stopped and looked at Raiden, with fear in her big brown eyes. "What's happening, Raiden?" Johnny Cage left the office as Raiden closed the door behind him. "He looked at her seriously, with all happy expression gone from his face.

"Do you know of a man named, Shinnok?" Raiden started. Magdalen nodded, I remember him from stories. He nearly wiped out the entire Saurian clan." Raiden nodded. "Well he found out of our marriage. And he has attempted to do the same thing." Magdalen looked at Raiden horrified. "Who is it? I mean hopefully it'll take her a while to be pregnant." Raiden held his wife close to him. "Her name is Rashid, and she _is _pregnant. For about two months now."

Magdalen's legs weakened and Raiden caught her before she collapsed.

(**S**hinnok and his bride sat at their respective thrones at the top of his spire, looking quite contented. He'd been protective of his wife; and was pleased by the expected result of her pregnancy. Shinnok treated his wife with the utmost respect. Not to mention was a completely different demon with Rashid than he was with his generals and officials. With them he was an angry lord wanting blood-lust and suffering. With his wife he was a patient and understanding individual.)

"Noob has failed me in his ambush of the anti-Netherrealm movement. The fools are not even fully organized." Shinnok growled as he slouched in his throne. "Yes, well neither were we, Shinnok." His wife spoke and his white eyes met her blue ones. "You naturally assumed we could take down a village movement in so little time, and so little of an army." Shinnok sat up straight. "The fools had a well numbered army of five thousand. My army of darkness should've taken them down easily!" His wife held his clenched hand that had hit the arm of his throne. "Perhaps an ambush of demons will change the movements mind."

Shinnok smirked. "And that is why I adore you my queen. You are right, my small army of pitiful soldiers will not do. I will simply just have to send Quan Chi in my favor instead of Noob." In that moment a small soldier came to the throne room. "My lord, you have a message from Raiden the Thunder god." Shinnok got up from his throne. "What!" What does that fool want?!"

"It concerns your wife." Shinnok turned towards Rashid. "If you may leave us my dear; so I may know what this idiot is talking about." Rashid bowed and left. "Now what is it?" Shinnok demanded. "Raiden request's that you… um…" the soldier's voice faltered. "That I what?!" Shinnok demanded as he picked the small man up. "Return the young woman from earthrealm back to her home." Said a voice. Shinnok turned to see Raiden appear before him in his spire. "Well, well Raiden, how brave of you to appear in Netherrealm before me; considering your powers are completely useless in this realm."

Raiden's arms were crossed and his face serious. "All I ask is that you return the woman to her home." Shinnok shook his head and smiled evilly. "Didn't you hear my wife is going to have a child?" Raiden frowned. "I'm well aware of that. I'm also aware that a man like you is not capable of such feelings as love and understanding." Shinnok turned to face the window that showed all desolate waste and nothing but red. "You are merely using that woman to your advantage!"

Shinnok turned and faced Raiden. "And how do you know that?" Shinnok walked closer to Raiden than he would have credited him for. "She is my wife, and she's almost as wretched as I; a bit hesitant, but what I would be proud to call my wife!" Raiden scoffed. "Nice to know you found your bitch!" he growled dangerously. "That woman's nature is destroyed." Shinnok glared at him with hatred.

"You took my title of power away from me; you want this too?!" Raiden frowned. "You deserved what you got, an eternity in hell. Besides I don't think you could ever love her the same." Shinnok turned and looked at Raiden suspiciously. "And how do you know that?" Raiden glared at Shinnok one last time before teleporting away. "She is my wives sister. Rashid and Magdalen are sisters!"

Shinnok's stare grew cold and angry. Raiden stood and stared at him from a distance. "I didn't think so." Raiden leaves and Shinnok stands alone with thoughts of anger and disgust.

**(Raiden and Shinnok are now knowingly related. What happens next? Thanks for your patience.R&R)**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Confrontation**_

_**(Thanks for all your patients guys. Sorry it's been taking so long. Be prepared however; things are about to get shaken up.)**_

(Raiden returned to his empire in the mountains of Japan. Since he had left Sonya had been tending to Magdalene; since her collapse had weakened her calm state. After retreating to their chamber, Raiden saw Magdalene awake and well but with a fearful and worried look on her face.)

"Raiden how is she?" Magdalene started with worry. "How is who?" Raiden questioned. "My sister is she hurt, what has Shinnok done with Rashid?" Raiden sat down in a large leather chair with his head tilted back; a tired expression drawn on his face. "She is safe; Shinnok has her under his grasp however. He changed her appearance entirely."

Magdalene sat on their bed, the once smooth blue sheets wrinkling under her weight. She covered her face with her hands and within a few seconds her shoulders shook with deep sadness of her tears. "What have I done!?" she said her voice muffled with her hands. Raiden addressed his weeping wife with an embrace drawn out of sorrow. "What do you mean 'what have I done'?" Magdalene looked up at him with angry tear stained eyes.

"I mean why I ever thought to go with you?!" Magdalene retorted pushing Raiden disgustedly away from her. "Wait a minute, Magdalene!" Raiden said sternly. "I asked you in proposal. You had a chance to think about it. And you decided to go with me." Magdalene grew angry and glared daggers at Raiden. "I should've thought twice of that option. Now my sister is doomed in hell with that old crow you call a dangerous enemy!"

Raiden's voice also grows angry as he speaks. "You had an option; you didn't think of anyone or anything!" Magdalene turns from him and walks down the hall from their room. "You blame me for this! Yet I didn't even know you had a sister!" Magdalene continues to storm through the empire until she reaches the balcony while Raiden continues.

"What else have you not told me?!" Raiden snapped. Magdalene turns on him. "Don't you dare ask me that Raiden! You should know better than to ask that!" Raiden grows calm as he pulls himself together. "Then how can you possibly blame me for all of this?" Magdalene calms down as she considers Raiden's remark.

He was right after all. She hadn't thought of anyone or let alone tell Raiden of anyone she was related to that might miss her. "I'm sorry Raiden, I just…" Magdalene's voice trailed off. "I can't imagine Rashid being with a man that is as heartless as the devil himself." Raiden held his wife close to him, as if she was the one under Shinnok's hostage. "No, Raiden started, "he is the devil, practically.

_**(Within the Netherrealm)**_

_(Shinnok's throne room illuminated in the darkness, his eyes glowed evilly as dark blood dried on the floor; Noob Saibot trembled from the recent beatings his master had delivered upon him.)_

"Well Noob, I congratulate you for screwing up my most genius plan. My wife is officially an outcast, Raiden's sister in-law, and my deceiver." Noob crawled painfully towards the entrance of the throne room, grunting as he did. Shinnok however angrily marched towards him and grabbed him by the neck throwing him down with massive power.

"Did you not know that she was his wives sister?!" he roared. Noob persisted to get away from him. "Did you think that I wanted to be related to that fool?!" Noob glared at Shinnok and spat at him, black blood shooting from his mask as he spoke. "She had no idea Magdalene was with Raiden! Nor did I know they were related!" Shinnok snatched at Noob as he spoke; tearing already fragile skin with his grip. "That's the point you son of a bitch!"

Shinnok threw Noob Saibot as he sat back down at his throne. "You just pick and go, you don't study the woman, you don't find out their heritage! You just throw me some whore and go!"

_(At that same moment in Shinnok's study)_

(Magdalene secretly enters a room, unknowingly, but at the same time foolishly entering into a whole new danger. She looks around the large dimly lit room, finally seeing a darkly dressed woman reading.)

'It couldn't be her, could it?' she thought reluctantly. "Rashid?" The woman turns and sure enough as Magdalene feared that is her sister. "Magdalene?" Rashid walks toward her in shock and confusement. "I thought…you never… why are you here?" Magdalene runs towards her missed sibling and hugs her. "What happened to you, you're so different?" Magdalene exclaimed with fear in her eyes.

"Shinnok, my husband has changed me into an immortal being, like him." Magdalene searched for some sort of humanity in her sister. "Are you still the same?" Rashid looks down at her self, as if she too searched for a strip of her former image. "Sadly, I am not." Rashid turned toward the window that held the dead image of hell. "Shinnok made sure to turn me into a mate of his liking; I have yet to find who I once was."

Magdalene walked towards her older sibling with worry as well as sympathy. "Come with me!" Rashid stared at her sister with confusement. "What?" Magdalene held Rashid's hand and said it again. "Come with me!" Rashid looked down at her stomach, with the beast's offspring developing within her. "I can't!" she said quickly.

"What?" Magdalene said shocked. "But you can't …!"

"Yes, I can! I have… I have no choice!" Rashid cried. Tears fell from her eyes as she said this. "What happened to you!?" Magdalene said with such anger and confusement that her sister turned from her, back towards the dead scenery. Magdalene calmed down, and rephrased her question. "What happened?" Rashid's blue eye's darkened and she turned and faced her sister. "I have Shinnok's baby." Rashid began to cry again. "What will happen if I leave?"

Magdalene reached for her sister's shoulder. "Or what will happen if you stay? When he finds out that Raiden is your brother in-law?" Rashid looks back at Magdalene. "You were with Raiden?" Magdalene nodded. "He's agreed that you should stay with us; at least until the baby's born."

Rashid looked towards hell as if there was a better story behind it; as if there was a disguise behind its ugliness. "Please?" Magdalene begged. Rashid slowly looked back at her sister and her eyes flickered with nervousness. But after some time she slowly nodded and looked away. "Alright, I will come with you." Rashid then pauses to rub the small lump in her stomach. "If that means having a better life for my son."

As Rashid and Magdalene quickly pack necessities for Rashid's escape; Shinnok is storming towards their chamber. "Damn bitch; I'll teach her to fool me!" Magdalene and Rashid run around the hall corner just as Shinnok is going through the double entrance hall doors. Dodging the guards and sweeping under demons' eyesight they mount Magdalene's horse and go through a portal set to Japan.

Shinnok searches the study and his private chamber when he sees something small on a table by his bed. A silver blue ring sat alone with nothing else present. Shinnok's eyes flared, his teeth clenched, and the veins in his hand pulsed. He was outraged, betrayed, and angry. Rashid had his son, his only damn son. "When I get that bitch, I'll kill her, that whore sister, and Raiden!" he roared. "RASHID, you bitch you are mine! Run as far as you want, but I will find you!" Shinnok's voice echoed and of course his wife was out of hearing range.

**(Shinnok vows revenge, but for now Rashid is free. Thanks for your patience guys. Read and Review.)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The son**

**(Another chapter of nerve pulsing betrayal, in Shinnok's eyes of course. Thanks for your patience peeps. R&R)**

(After the escape of Magdalene and Rashid, Raiden had welcomed his sister in-law into their home. With Rashid's fleeing there was no telling what Shinnok would be planning. They hid her however, deep within their chambers, always making sure Rashid was never seen by anyone. At first the tale of Shinnok's wife escaping the Netherrealm was told throughout the realms until over time the stories faded to whispers to nothing but forgotten silence.)

Shinnok however had not forgotten.

(Within Raiden's temple was a dimly lit parlor where the fireplace gleamed with a comfortable light, and by the fire sat the two sisters. Raiden inhabited his office at the moment, meanwhile the two young woman sat with tea cups in their hands. Magdalene wearing a satin pink dress and Rashid, round bellied and near expecting wearing dark blue robes.)

"…no I don't think Sindel would ever consider suicide, Rashid. That's far too complicated. Besides it's against the law." Magdalene said as she sipped from her tea. Meanwhile Rashid put more sugar in hers and shook her head. "I don't think so, Magdalene. If suffering for one becomes too harsh, or unworthy one is permitted to take their own life; as would a legend."

Magdalene eye-balled her sibling as would any sister who'd question the older sister's knowledge. "I mean for Asian belief, Magdalene." Rashid finished.

(In that time shadows crawled, crept, and slithered around and on Raiden's temple. They met and crawled from the balcony across the living room floors, up the stairs, through the halls and eventually came back together in Raiden and Magdalene's private chambers. Slowly they began to shape from an enormous black fog to a tall man. As the fog cleared color began to be seen. Shinnok had come to take what he wanted.)

"RASHID!" he roared. "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE BITCH! I'LL GET MY HEIR AND KILL YOU AND YOUR WHORE SISTER!"

The two women looked at each other scared upon hearing Shinnok's cursing words. The unknown had come back from darkness. "We have to get to Raiden's office…" Magdalene whispered to her sister; when she stopped and looked at Rashid. Her water had broken.

"Magdalene, help me!" she cried. The pain making her legs weaken and wilt. "Shh…" Magdalene said in a hushed voice he'll hear us. At that time Shinnok was walking down the hall looking, and eyeing every door he came to. "Push!" Magdalene yelled in a cautious voice. "I can't, it's still too difficult!" Rashid cried.

Her face had become an agonizing red, and her blue eyes flared with fear. "Push!" Magdalene persisted. "I can't!" Rashid moaned. Magdalene sighed and stopped and stared at the bottom of the parlor door. His shadowed footsteps stopped right in front. "PUSH DAMNIT OR THAT SON OF A BITCH GET'S YOUR BABY!" Rashid did a strong heaving push, just as Shinnok was breaking the door.

"ONE MORE TIME!" Magdalene persisted nervously looking at the breaking door; Shinnok's furious eyes glaring at them as he did. "PUSH!" Rashid screamed angrily and her baby soon came crying as she did. The baby screamed and cried with life. Magdalene helped her sister up and they ran into the farthest corner of the room just as the door broke off.

Shinnok slowly walked to them, staff in hand, and fists clenching as he did. "Well my dear you did quite well for yourself; although such a pity that you won't live to see our boy grow." Rashid glared at him as he said this. "Stay away from my baby!" Shinnok laughed sinisterly. "Your baby? No, Rashid **our** baby that you so willingly tried to hide from me!"

"She had a reason to!" Shinnok turned to see Raiden and glared daggers. "This has nothing to do with you!" Raiden gripped his staff, prepared to use it. "No, but that child is one thing that I don't permit you to touch!" Shinnok walked dangerously towards him. As Raiden did the same the two women ran out of the room. "I told you to stay out of it, thunder god! Now you are in something that you could have avoided!" Raiden picked up his staff as electricity ran through his veins. "Fight!"

The two gods fought one on one; using every power in their being. Lightning, magic, and fury all combined as one. When Shinnok missed his chance to move Raiden uppercut him with his staff; revealing dark red blood gushing from a slash that would leave a scar upon Shinnok's abdomen.

Shinnok stumbled and eyed Raiden evilly. "Get out, Shinnok! If I ever see you here again or try to reenter my temple I will do something you will regret!" Shinnok got up weakly, due to his bloody gash. "You will see me again thunder god! And you will then regret it!"

Shinnok disappeared in a wave of magic as Raiden ran to where the sisters were. He smiled to see the baby alive and well within their chambers. Magdalene looked up at Raiden and smiled. "It is a boy." Rashid wearing different colored robes rocked her baby, but trembling. "What will be his name?" Raiden asked. She stopped trembling for once and smiled at her son. "Tiberius".

**(What will Raiden do now? Thanks for being patient guys. I hope this chapter was as good as the others, even more so. R&R)**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**(The chapters have been kind of slow, sorry about that. The senior year is wrapping up, and it's a little hectic. Thanks for your patience.)**_

(A few years after the birthing of Rashid and Shinnok's boy, Tiberius snuggled against his mother as a fight brewed between Rashid and her sister. Tiberius was seven years old with a hunger for knowledge, already at his age. He was short and pale colored with glowing light green eyes. Thick black hair with white streaks adorned his small head as he looked on at the argument; the third one that had taken place that week.)

"He hasn't done anything wrong, Magdalene I think you're just being selfish!" his mother growled as her blue eyes flared. "Selfish, me letting you stay at our home is selfish?!" Tiberius unknowingly went to the balcony and stared out towards the mountains. He sighed as the argument went on. 'Why did they always have to fight?' he wondered. 'And why do they always have to be about me?'

For several years Tiberius had wondered about his father. Who he was, where he was, and why he didn't know more about him? Rashid had kept Shinnok's name unknown to him; considering his outrage from the last time Shinnok had seen his ex-wife. Tiberius sat on a bench, just on the edge of the balcony and took out a book of spells. He loved to read and figure out each spells origin purpose.

However he'd always stayed away from the pages of black magic and evil spells. He had grown frightened of them, and also of the name of the creator of the spells, Shinnok. He trembled and shuddered to that name. The very thought of it made Tiberius want to take the book and tear it to shreds had the book been his.

He sighed and turned to the pages with spells of happiness. As he looked at the pages a shadow crept over him and a strong hand set on his small shoulder. "You're unhappy?" Tiberius looked up and saw his uncle Raiden. His white eyes full of worry and his eyebrows furrowed with sadness.

"No uncle Raiden. I'm fine." Raiden sat next to his nephew and put his arm around his shoulders. It had been his duty to be a father figure to Tiberius; lest he go down the wrong path as his stupid yet cruel father. "I just don't get it." He insisted. "Get what?" Raiden's eyes showed confusement. "Why is mom and aunt Magdalene always arguing? And why is it always about me?" Tiberius shut his book and sighed.

Raiden picked the small boy up and set him on his lap. "No, it's not always about you. They're sisters, it's what they do." Tiberius not fully convinced leaned against Raiden's strong chest. "They're just arguing about how you acted earlier with Savannah." Tiberius' head shot up and looked at Raiden. "She deserved it! She had no reason to call me a bastard!" Raiden shook his head and sat him back on the bench.

"Don't say that word!" Tiberius looked back down and looked at his hands. "It's not true is it?" Raiden's eyes softened and knelt down on one knee beside him. "No, it's not true. You have a father; he's just not here." Tiberius shook his head. "It's still the same thing; I don't him." Raiden stood up only to see his four year old daughter, Savannah peeking from the side entrance. "You go back to your room! I know what you said!"

The brown haired girl wore a pink kimono with a flower barrette in her hair. Her dark brown eyes widened and tears began to form. "But daddy, you always said telling the truth was the right thing to do!" Raiden crossed his arms and glared at his daughter. "Yes, well that's none of your business young lady. Now go to your room!"

As Savannah sulked to her room Magdalene came out onto the balcony. "What's going on?" Raiden began to walk inside. "Savannah is saying stupid inappropriate things to Tiberius, and I won't allow it."

"Raiden, she's just a little girl."

"A little girl that's old enough to know right from wrong. I won't allow her to become spoiled, Magdalene." As he turned back to leave Raiden looked at Tiberius again. "Tiberius. I don't ever want to catch you hitting a woman again, do you hear me?" Tiberius nodded and gulped. "Yes, sir."

When Raiden left Magdalene turned on Tiberius. "What's the matter with you? Hurting a young defenseless girl?!" Tiberius stuttered and tried to make an apology. "I…I'm…" Magdalene shook her head and turned away. "You're starting out just like…" But she was cut off by her sister standing there the whole time.

"Starting out just like whom, Magdalene?" She didn't say a word. Rashid nodded and stepped towards Tiberius with open arms, picking him up. "You don't ever say that to my son, do you hear me?!"

Magdalene's glared at her immortal sister, as if she intended on saying something else; however her mouth stay shut. Rashid put Tiberius down and held his hand. "We're leaving", she said pulling her sad and confused son behind her. "Where are you going?" Raiden was just entering the room with a sad and crying Savannah pulling behind him.

"We are leaving, Raiden." Rashid continued to hold her son as she looked at him with admiration. "We thank you for your hospitality; however I think we have overstayed our welcome." Raiden shook his head. "Nonsense… but you have to stay!" Rashid shook her head. "We can manage…my son" Rashid looked at Magdalene. "Is not welcome here."

Raiden watched sorrowfully as they walked away and packed their small amount of humble belongings. He could do nothing but watch, and he could never forget that look in Tiberius' eyes.

The look of sadness, hope, and fear.

_**(I know this is taking a long time, sorry about that. But I am not always around a computer like I used to be; it being my senior year and all. Thanks for your patience guys.)**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**(After a long summer wait I will be moving to the next chapter.)**_

_**Commitment**_

(Tiberius and his mother, Rashid went as far as Chaos realm to live with no judgment or misunderstanding of family. It wasn't as good as living with Raiden; but it was worth it because he was with his mother. For the time being his only protection.)

Tiberius sat in his sickly dark room, the shade the Chaos realm brought with its sickly existence. The little lamp provided him a little comfort. His mother had given him a soft blue flame lamp; made from her own power.

"Mother?" Tiberius looked up from his lamp to see his mother enter his room. "Mother…?" Tiberius only a shadow difference from his father, was a meek boy; a trait from his mother.

"Yes, Tiberius?" His mother stood at the front of the door. "Mother, I…" He stopped and considered what he was fixing to say. "Tiberius, what is it?" Tiberius took a deep breath and pushed himself. "I want father."

Rashid looked at her son with confusement. "You want your father? Tiberius, you don't even know him!"

"I know, but I want to know him! I want to know my father, I miss him…"

"You can't miss someone you never knew, Tiberius."

Tiberius jumped off his bed and grabbed his mother's legs. Tears ran down his face. The tears he had held when they had left his uncle Raiden, when his cousin had called him a bastard, when his aunt had discriminated him for no reason. He cried what he could not express.

"Please mother, I want my father…" Her son continues to sob as Rashid holds him, knowing what that means. 'It's not about me anymore…' Her eyes flared with sorrow, Shinnok had never hurt her, even if he ever did; surely he would love their boy.

"Please mother…" Tiberius sobbed.

This was too much for her. In result of her being free, Tiberius was suffering. "Very well…"

Tiberius looked up at his mother with wet light green eyes. "I will bring your father."

_**(The Netherrealm)**_

(Shinnok sat in his respective throne, feeling the empty smaller throne next to his. Regardless of his wife leaving him, then giving birth to their son with his knowing, he still felt connection. )

"Bitch, I loved you and now where are you?" His anger of course grew at that moment. All Shinnok could do at that moment was finger his staff angrily. "Where the hell are you…?"

Occasionally he would talk to himself like this. Alone of course, all he needed were his servants and soldiers knowing he had a woman on his mind. His anger had receded, and he began to dream back to their wedding night. He shivered with the sweet memory.

It wasn't often he had gotten what he wanted. However that night had switched it all around…

"Shinnok." He turned to his right side and saw the lovely wrench herself. "I need to talk to you." Shinnok got up from his throne and walked to her angrily. No, he had not forgotten what she did to him. Deceived him, and was now turning back?

But he had not forgotten what he had created. His companion, his adoring wish, his dead dream. "What is it?" he wasn't about to let appearance alter the truth.

"I need to talk to you, about our son…" Shinnok nodded in sarcasm. "Ah **our** son. Now he's my boy." Rashid stared at him in disbelief. "He always has been, Shinnok." Shinnok scoffed.

"Now you say that? Well you listen to me you harlot!" He grabbed Rashid by her shoulders; forcing her to look him in the eyes. "You left me and took our son!" His wife tried to struggle away, but he only held on tighter.

"I'll tell you this officially..." He pulled her closer. "You will be mine, only mine, and if you ever step out of line again; you won't like me so much." Rashid shivered but remembered what she had said earlier.

'It's not about you anymore…'

Her thoughts returned to the man in front of her. "Yes, Shinnok. I won't fail you again." He loosened his grip on her. "Good, now I think we understand each other."

"Would you like to see your son?" Shinnok smiled with satisfaction. "If not now then when?"

_**(ChaosRealm) **_

Tiberius sat waiting for his father. He had anticipated this moment his whole life. Even if he was young he couldn't wait to embrace his future.

Rashid entered with Shinnok behind her. "Tiberius, come here honey."

"Where is he, mother?" Rashid looked behind her and motioned towards Shinnok. "This is your father, Tiberius."

Tiberius looked at the man that was his father. He wasn't much to look at. Tall, pale, a little on the skinny side. "What's his name?" Rashid swallowed and answered. "Shinnok." Rashid saw her son flinch and turn more pale than he was. "Now, honey I know your scared of him. But he is your father."

Tiberius looked at his mother and saw sorrow and hope in her eyes. "Yes, mother." He never thought he would have to hug the very being he feared most, but for his mother's sake, and by his own request; he was going to have to make do.

Tiberius went to Shinnok and slowly put his arms around his legs. "Hello, father."

_**So Tiberius knows his father, how was that for a returning chapter? R&R**_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Failed attempt

(A look through Raiden's eyes at his attempt of creating his own heir.)

(Raiden is standing at his balcony looking over the Japan mountains; the original place where he had first thought of the idea of making his future heir. Now that he thought back on it had it been a mistake?)

Raiden sighed, exasperated at the recent argument he and Magdalene had earlier. They'd had a lot of them recently; not that it surprised him however. What couple didn't argue? These arguments however had been happening more frequent since his daughter, Savannah's birth.

"This is practically pointless what I'm doing."

Raiden looked to see if anyone was around when he said this. He hadn't meant to say this; he loved his daughter, truly. His wife however; was starting to become an asset to his original plans. Magdalene wasn't allowing Savannah to participate in Mortal Kombat, or even allowing Raiden to train her.

"What's troubling you Rayman?"

Raiden turned to see Johnny Cage and Sonya walk from his living room onto the balcony.

"It's not important; just some personal issues."

Johnny turned to look at Sonya who motioned towards the living room; where Magdalene sat, fuming from the recent argument with Raiden as well.

"Oh, not having much luck with being a family man, huh Raiden?"

Johnny laughed at his joke; meanwhile Sonya frowned and hit him on his arm.

"This isn't funny business, Johnny. This is serious for Raiden; remember his original plan?"

Raiden shook his head and looked back out towards the mountains.

"Don't worry about it, Sonya; I'd be laughing too if I wasn't me."

Sonya and Johnny looked at each other. What this the Raiden they knew so well?

"What are you saying, Raiden? That… that this was a waste of time?" Johnny Cage couldn't even joke about this.

"Possibly, I'm not even allowed to teach Savannah how to defend herself."

Johnny looked confused and crossed his arms. "What a crock."

Sonya shook her head and walked over to Raiden, his head down and feeling lower than he ever had in an eternity. Could this possibly get any worse for a Thunder god?

"You can't give up, Raiden. Maybe you can have another child with Magdalene."

"Yeah, maybe you can try harder to have a son this time?"

"You couldn't have said anything more stupid, Johnny." Sonya glared at him before returning a soft gaze towards Raiden.

"Perhaps you're right, we could try again." Raiden looked thoughtfully at his wife within the living room.

"And maybe your wife will back off when you do have a son." Johnny Cage couldn't have said anything more stupid. But he was right. What was the point of an heir when they weren't even allowed to do what was demanded of them?

"I'll have to give this time of course; Magdalene and I are in a rough patch right now."

Johnny and Sonya turned to leave when Cage turned around one more time.

"Just do what you gotta do, Raiden. Don't be ashamed to do it either. The last thing you want is to question yourself."

When they had left Raiden turned out towards the balcony again.

"I only hope that second guessing doesn't come into play right now." Raiden looked back at his wife. Ill tempered, and pampered.

'Would she even consider another child? Oh by the elder gods help me in this problem.'

(Raiden is trapped and unhappy, how can he solve this issue? Thank you for your views and patience guys. Read and Review.)


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Families**_

_**(Raiden and Shinnok's family.)**_

(Regardless of new changes the Netherrealm mornings were still hot and uncomfortable. Demons encircled the scarlet villages, and twisted, unremorseful souls wandered aimlessly around the dry deserted land. Shinnok's spire stood tall and dark against the sun. Not that one could ever tell a difference between the sun or moon…)

_**For Shinnok however Tiberius was his moon. **_

Tiberius was lying on the throne room floor with his pet dragon, Zale when his father came to check on him. A new habit for Shinnok, and a surprise to his still-wife, Rashid.

"Are you doing alright, Tiberius?"

Tiberius rolled on his stomach to look up at his father. "Yes father, I'm just teaching Zale how to talk."

Shinnok smiled at his son, and shook his head. "My son you couldn't possibly be trying to teach him to talk?"

"Why not, father?" Tiberius rolled on his back and pet Zale with his finger, gently. "Uncle Daegon's dragon can talk; you said so yourself."

Shinnok knelt down next to his son and ruffled the young boy's hair. "Yes, well he has an edenian dragon; Zale is different."

Tiberius smiled at his father and picked up his dragon before running to his room. Much to his own surprise, Shinnok cared for his young son. Giving him whatever he wanted, so long as it was reasonable. Tiberius had been given sorcery training, and more advanced ways to empower his magic. He was learning quickly, and Shinnok couldn't have been more proud.

"He loves that dragon." Shinnok turned to his wife who had been standing in the doorway.

"I'm just glad you got him a dragon instead of a nether hound."

Shinnok stood back up and walked towards Rashid. "Well the boy wanted a puppy. An average dog couldn't possibly live out here; a nether hound would just tear him to shreds."

He held his wife as he said this. Had he forgiven her? Of course; but was all forgotten? Well again, of course not. Shinnok never forgot anything, especially those that deceived him.

However he wasn't going to let a major betrayal keep him from loving his wife. The very woman he had formed to his liking. Which he had to admit he couldn't have been more satisfied.

"I haven't heard from my sister in a while. I wonder if she's okay."

Shinnok sighed, being reminded of his sworn enemy's wife annoyed him somewhat. "My dear, why do you waste your time with that good for nothing scum?" His wife looked at him. "You have yet to speak to that bitch." He said rather roughly.

"She doesn't care about you, Tiberius, or me…"

Rashid hated to admit it, but maybe he was right. Her own sister didn't care about her. Always insulted her son, and in a way looked down on her for marrying a cold-blooded man like Shinnok. But had she ever actually had a choice?

"I suppose, you're right dear." Shinnok nodded, pleased that his wife had listened.

"Now enough of that; let's relax and enjoy today." Shinnok said leading Rashid to his throne before seating her on his lap.

_**(Raiden's temple)**_

Magdalene was on the floor playing with Savannah. She seemed pretty calm; but sadly when she and Raiden were in the same room they couldn't go five minute without fuming at each other. Magdalene unfortunately was growing a small loathing for her husband. Why did he ever ask her to marry him? And to bare his offspring; the nerve!

Raiden walked in the room that moment, Magdalene kept her eyes glued to their daughter.

"I need to speak with you, Magdalene."

Magdalene sighed and turned towards their daughter. "Go to your room and play, Savannah." She looked at Raiden with obvious anger in her eyes. "Your daddy and I have to talk."

When Savannah left the room Magdalene turned on Raiden. "What do you want now? Are you unhappy with our daughter not being your proper heir?!"

Raiden shook his head. "No, and I don't think you're being very mature at the moment."

Magdalene turned and walked away with a blush face. "Well as if you care. You just wanted to impregnate me for your own benefit!"

"That's not true, Magdalene…"

"Alright then, what is?!" she snapped. Her patience had run out and so had her kindness towards the thunder god.

"The fact that you're acting like a spoiled ingrate!" Raiden was getting mad now. So much time and effort; only to be thrown back in his face. "You're being real unfair towards this situation and me!"

"Oh please", Magdalene scoffed, "as if you care about the situation, and my child!"

Raiden's anger charged itself. "Savannah is **our **child, Magdalene!"

"Not anymore; I'm taking her away from this and you!"

"Will you just stop!?" Raiden face palmed and massaged his temples. What had he done to deserve this? "Magdalene, I just don't want an heir, alright?" He moved towards her, trying to make her understand. I love you; nothing could ever change that."

Magdalene was still not convinced. She no longer considered this man her husband. Instead he was now just a thunder god that had used her. "No Raiden, that's still not good enough." She faced him, unwilling for him to change her will. "Savannah and I are leaving; that's final."

Raiden stared at is hands, defeated and unhappy. "What have I ever done to you? I've never hurt you…"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, Raiden."

"Wait," Raiden so desperately wanted to accomplish what was intended in the first place. "I'll let you leave if you let me try to impregnate you one more time."

Magdalene's eyes grew angry. "That has to be the worst offer I have ever heard!"

"I mean it; just give me a son and you'll never have to see me again…"

Magdalene didn't even look like she wanted to talk about this anymore, but this was an offer she didn't want to pass up.

"Fine, I'll stay until the child is born; but afterwards I want you to stay away from me and Savannah!"

Raiden nodded; hurt and heartbroken. His wife turned her back and walked away down the hall.

He sighed and thought about Shinnok, his wife, and his adoring son. 'How is it that my enemy is far luckier than I am?' Raiden thought glumly.

_**(It's all over for Raiden, could things get anymore worse for the thunder god? Hopefully not… Thanks for your patience. Thanks to MKfreak X for reviews. R&R)**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**(We are going forward a few years where a lot of dramatic events take place. Thank you for reviews and patience my friends. R&R)**_

(Raiden's temple sat in the late afternoon sun against the mountains where it looked as if anything but destruction blended there. The birds chirped and the wind blew through the planted cherry blossom trees in the gardens.)

"Dante! Come down here, boy!" Raiden hollered.

If only things were as peaceful inside as they were outside for Raiden's family. He had been at his ends with his nine year old son, Dante. Who over the years appeared to only be getting worse with attitude; and abuse of his birth rite.

"I said come down here!" Raiden couldn't have been more furious.

A small boy, baring a resemblance to Raiden, had he ever been a young boy; came down the stairs. His white glowing eyes in a frown, and his tied up white hair in a mess. As if he'd been in a tussle with someone. Dante wore white and blue robes with dark sandals adorning his feet. There was a tear in his left sleeve, and he had a red scratch across his cheek on his clear face.

"Yes, father?" Dante glared back up to his father whose arms were crossed; holding a torn teddy bear.

"What is the meaning of this?" Raiden held the bear in front of Dante's face.

"That's Cassie's bear…" Raiden nodded and his glare grew more dangerous. "Yes it is; Dante why would you do such a terrible thing?!"

"She had it coming to her! Telling me what to do, and playing with my toys!" Dante's eyes flared with electricity.

"I don't give a fallen elder god what Cassie did!" You had no right to tear up her bear!" Raiden had gotten very stressed lately. Things had ceased to get better for him since Dante had used his weapon against Johnny Cage's and Sonya's daughter, Cassie. She had a scar on her right leg from where Dante had slit her with his katana; in which Raiden had repossessed in the process.

"Go apologize or go to your room!" Raiden ordered.

"I'd rather go to my room and rot than apologize to that brat!" Dante retorted as he ran upstairs to his room.

Raiden sighed and went to the living room to find a still crying Cassie Cage sitting on the floor. He put the torn bear on a chair and picked her up. "Are you alright, Cassie?"

The blonde haired girl in pig tails sniffled and nodded. "He hurt my arm, Raiden."

Raiden looked at her left arm to see a dark bruise on her little forearm. He shook his head disappointed in his son for hurting a little girl. And for knowing that he would have to come clean for Cassie's injuries and the destruction of her toys.

Raiden looked into Cassie's watery brown eyes. "I'm sorry about today, Cassie. I'll see if I can get you another bear."

Cassie shook her head and smiled. "No, it's okay daddy will get me another one."

Raiden smiled a little at her when he heard Sonya's voice.

"Cassie, honey daddy and I are back." The little girl ran to her mother, arms out and happy.

Raiden stood up and looked at the little family; very hesitant to what could happen next.

"Whoa what happened to your arm?" Johnny Cage looked at Raiden and then to the torn bear on the chair. "Did something happen while we were gone?"

Raiden turned red, gosh this was embarrassing. "Dante and Cassie got into it again."

Johnny and Sonya looked at each other and then back at Raiden.

"Raiden, could I talk to you?" Johnny took him aside. "Raiden, I don't think we're going to bring Cassie here anymore."

"What?" Raiden's heart quickened. Was this really necessary?

"It's just that every time we leave Cassie here with you she gets mauled by Dante." Johnny looked down sorry about his decision. "Sonya and I are just always worried he might do something else."

"I understand." Raiden said. "I'm very sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Raiden. I know it's gotta be hard raising a son on your own."

"Still", Raiden shook his head, "that's no excuse for your daughter to get hurt, if you don't come anymore I'll understand."

Johnny Cage nodded and patted Raiden on the shoulder before leaving with his wife Sonya, and his daughter Cassie. Cassie waved at Raiden before leaving through the front entrance with her parents.

Raiden waved back and when they had disappeared through the gateway he fell on the sofa and massaged his temples. Everything was crashing around him. Yes Magdalene had left him a year after Dante was born; leaving him to figure parenthood out himself. And she had taken his daughter away with her.

The elder gods knew when he'd see his daughter again. Now here he was slowly becoming alone. "Where's family when you need them?" he sighed. Had he not been a thunder god he would've knelt down and cried his heart out, but he didn't. That just wasn't his way.

Raiden sat back and retraced his memory to his nephew, Tiberius. He had only seen him ten years ago. What was he doing now? Was he successful in his life? How he missed that boy.

_**(The Netherrealm) **_

(Shinnok sat in his throne next to his wife, Rashid waiting for his son Tiberius to come as he was ordered to the throne room; five minutes ago. Shinnok tapped his fingers on his arm rest, impatiently.

"What's taking that boy so long?" Shinnok stood up and walked the floor. "He should've already been here."

"Shinnok dear, don't be so restless. I'm sure he has a good reason for being a little late." Rashid's blue eyes flared as she spoke to her husband. Hoping he wouldn't get very angry.

Just as she had spoken the throne room doors opened and a sixteen year old boy entered, looking a little worried. Tiberius, now a handsome young man, bowed before his father. "I'm sorry I'm late, father. It won't happen again." He said in a firm serious voice.

Tiberius was tall and well-built for his age. Thick short white hair now covered his head; with the exception of thick black streaks here and there. His face bore chiseled features, and his eyes were a deeper shade of beautiful green. He wore a black sorcerers robe with a silver bone chest plate. Regardless of his appearance, Tiberius still had a gentle nature and meek tone to his voice.

"Damn right better not happen again!" his father boomed.

This shook him a little, but Tiberius knew it was for his own good. He had spent the last hour bandaging Zale's arm from the fight he'd had from an oni. The silver dragon was at least ten feet now, had he been allowed inside his room Zale would've covered it up halfway.

"Yes, father." He said as he returned to the present moment.

His father nodded and returned to his throne. "Your mother and I have been wanting to talk to you, Tiberius."

Tiberius nodded, knowing this would be important.

"We have thought it necessary to start your real sorcery training."

"Real sorcery training?" Tiberius was somewhat confused.

"Yes, you didn't really thing that what you were learning was actual sorcery; did you my son?"

"Um, no of course not, but why?"

Shinnok smiled at his son. "It is now time for you to start learning black magic my boy." Tiberius could only stare.

"Black Magic?"

"Yes, the power of the Netherrealm will soon be in your hands one day, and you can't possibly think you can conquer it with child spells can you?"

"No father."

Shinnok got up from his throne and put his arm around Tiberius' shoulders; leading him to the window that shown the Netherrealm. "Yes, soon this will all be yours; and maybe one day…" Shinnok smiled at his son. "With an iron fist you can claim all the realms."

Tiberius cringed at the thought of destruction by his hand. He looked at mother, but only saw sorrow in her flaming blue eyes for him. She had no power over his father either.

All he could do was accept this sad fate.

"Yes, father."

_**(Sad fates for the lonely thunder god Raiden and the warm hearted Tiberius. Thank you for your patience. R&R)**_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

My daddy

**(There could be wonder on what Raiden's ex-wife and daughter, Savannah are doing. This chapter will fill you in. Thanks for your patience guys. College has kept me busy.)**

(Within a small japan village, a thousand miles from the mountains of Raiden's empire a small simply built house stood in the evening twilight. On the front of the house there was one window and an old brown door. The old rust brown roof looked as if had seen better days. With a few holes here and there covered by worn tarp.)

From the one window of the house a little girl with dark hair can be seen looking out into the sky. She appears to be dreaming, thinking of no one or nothing else. Her dark brown eyes scan the sky, and her small body is stiff with anticipation. As if she is waiting for someone…

"I miss daddy, and Johnny, and Sonya…" She looks at a small picture of a man in white with a large Japanese harvester's hat, this is Raiden.

"Savannah, what are you doing?" A stern voice comes from behind.

Savannah looked behind her; quickly hiding the picture. "Nothing mother, just looking outside." She shivered.

Magdalene's eye's flashed with anger. "Give it here." She held out her hand flinching them as she did.

"It's not fair! Why can't I have one picture of daddy?" She sobbed. Tears rolled off her tan plump face, Savannah's heart clutching on itself as her mother took the picture and shoved it in a moldy drawer.

"Because, your father doesn't love me or you!" Magdalene hissed as she walked to the kitchen. Turning her back on her thirteen year old daughter.

"Yes he does, I know he does!" Magdalene shook her head and kept walking. "And you can't keep me from thinking so!"

Magdalene turned back and looked at her daughter in the eyes. Never had Savannah seen such dark eyes, or ever thought she would.

"If you really think your birth was out of love, you're wrong!" Savannah shook out of fear, and Magdalene continued. "Your father just wanted you so he could have an heir! Another pitiful excuse for Earthrealms protector!"

Savannah didn't know what to say. She had never known the actual purpose of her birth. Wasn't every birth of a child out of love? Was it ever? Even so, the truth had pierced her young heart; somehow she still couldn't believe it.

"I don't care what you say!" Savannah held her ground. "I don't believe it!"

"Believe what you want, Savannah; It doesn't matter." Magdalene walked to her room. "You'll never see him again!"

That night in her room Savannah tossed and turned from a horrible event in her life.

(Savannah is standing alone in a dark room. Not a single light is shown, and she can hear something. It's getting louder and louder, almost like yelling. She can now hear who it is. It's her parents arguing, about her; like the many nights she has heard them. A spotlight shines on Savannah immediately after she hears her father say her name. "Savannah!" The floor begins to crack underneath her feet and she begins to run. Raiden is still calling her name, and it gets louder and louder every time. Savannah puts her hands over her ears, and looks around. She sees Raiden holding his arms out to her, wide enough for her to run into. Savannah runs to him, but as she does the ground underneath gives out completely. She falls into a dark hole that shoots straight down. Savannah is screaming all the way down. "DADDY!" Savannah does not fall onto the ground but instead falls into her mother's arms who is yelling at Raiden and then her recent words echo. "Pitiful excuse for Earthrealms protector!")

Savannah then shoots up in her bed awake. She is sweating and scared, and she decides to make up her mind of what she will do.

She gets up quietly and gets a sack from under her bed. Savannah goes to her dresser and throws a number of kimonos in her sack. She also puts in her brush, a doll from her father, a barrette from Johnny, and a knife from Sonya. She remembered the week she had left with her mother. Savannah had been crying the whole time when she had been packing her belongings. Sonya walked into her room with a small box in hand.

"I want you to have this." She had said softly. Carefully, for her mother not to hear. When she had opened it the knife was the most elegant piece of danger Savannah had ever seen. Her name had been engraved in cursive, and the handle was gold. There was a pinkish metal within the steel. Almost baring a resemblance to pink lightning.

"You take care of this, understand?"

Savannah nodded, taking it from her and carefully hiding it under her packed clothing.

She shook herself out of the past. If she wanted to get to her father, with a good searching distance from her mother, she would have to hurry.

Savannah quietly rushed to the kitchen, first taking some coins from the savings jar that was supposedly "hidden". Afterwards she snuck some food out of the cabinet next to the drawer with her picture hidden within.

Why did mother hate daddy so much. Hadn't he taught her what was right? Didn't he take care of both of them? Tears were her only answer to these questions as they fell on the glass frame.

Not wanting to waste time Savannah slipped into the night with her sack of needed belongings. Daddy did want her, and she wasn't about to let false rage blind her from what was right. Savannah would go to him, he needed her just as much as she needed him. This much she knew.

**(Like I said before, Thanks for your patience and reviews. Savannah wants to be with Raiden a good outcome for the long suffering Thunder God. What shall happen next? R&R)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Reality**

**(Thanks for your patience guys. A little bit of new detail here and there. Read and learn. R&R)**

(Within the Netherrealm, upon the cliffs, and in the evening sky two male figures could be seen fighting. One slightly bigger than the other; however they appeared similar.)

"No, Tiberius you're still cowering from my attacks! Fight Back!" Shinnok had been yelling far more that day than he ever had any other day. "No, again!"

The much failed fighting session of black magic Shinnok had specifically planned for his son was starting to make him weary. Surely his blood was in there somewhere. Some sort of shred of understanding…

"No, damn it boy!" Shinnok smacked his son in the head with his hand. "Get it through your thick as hell skull!" Shinnok noticed that the boy had trembled to his tone and anger. 'Well, at least he fears me.' Shinnok considered that some sort of wise root of his.

"We'll continue this tomorrow…" Shinnok was exasperated from saying those words. Every day the same pattern would take its place. He'd teach his moron son something new, then he would forget what he learned the day before.

"Tiberius…" Shinnok growled. His son turned and looked at him fearfully.

"I suggest you get good sleep tonight, and get whatever shit is in that head of yours out."

Tiberius nodded and walked away to the spire. "What an a-hole." He muttered. First he had to do this ridiculous sorcery training, put up with his jerk father, and now do black magic. "You had to ask for your dad…" Tiberius shook his head. "I really should watch for what I wish for."

When he had walked through the front door of the spire he noticed his mother cleaning up broken pieces of glass.

"Mom, what happened?" He knew his father was not going to be pleased.

"I accidentally broke one of your father's glass replicas…" His mother's voice trailed off. She knew what that meant.

"Oh, mom not the one off his war maps!" Tiberius remembered countless times during his young childhood when Rashid would drop or break things. He knew they had all been accidents, but why was it always the wrong stuff?

"He's not going to like this…"

"Like what?" They turned to see his father enter the room. "I sense something of mine has been broken, again."

Rashid stood up with pieces of glass within a cloth being held in her hand. She didn't know where to start.

"Well, Shinnok I may have…"

Shinnok walked towards his wife angrily and took the glass from her hands. "You broke another one of my replicas didn't you!" he said through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, I was just…"

"Daydreaming? Like your weak son?" Shinnok was angry; Tiberius knew that look. His eye's flared, forehead pulsing, and teeth clenched. Save for the fresh hot veins pulsing in his hand.

"Shinnok, please…"

"Enough!" Shinnok turned to Tiberius angrily. "Nice to know where your stupidity comes from."

"That's not true!" Tiberius growled. Shinnok turned to him quickly. No one got away with back talking him.

"I'm not stupid, and neither is mom!" He was yelling, and willing to tell Shinnok everything that had been planted in his mind the first day they had started his training.

"I just hate training with you!" he continued. "I hate black magic, I hate sorcery, I hate this pitiful realm…and…" His throat was starting to hurt, and tears were threating his eyes. "And"… "I HATE YOU!"

For a moment nobody moved, there wasn't a noise heard accept for the echo of Tiberius' words." I hate you" echoed within the spire. Tiberius couldn't believe what he had said. He didn't hate his father, he had just been angry. As well as pressured due to having to train with an element he absolutely loathed.

"Father, I…" Tiberius ran out of the spire, ran from the echo in his mind that followed him. Most of all ran from the hurt look in his father's eyes. His face would've said different. Angry, as usual. His eyes however didn't lie; regardless of them being dead white.

(Within the Spire)

Shinnok stood in the same position he had been in when his son said he hated him. What was to describe the feeling he had inside could not be described.

"Shinnok, he didn't mean it. Honey…" His wife gripped onto his arm.

"No matter." He growled, angry and hurt. "Just leave me be!" Shinnok raged to his chamber and slammed the door behind him.

(Earthrealm/Red Dragon Caverns)

Tiberius sat in a large oak chair in a furnished office. Even though he could clearly tell the walls were mountain rock stone.

"Tiberius, what are you still doing here?"

He looked to see Daegon frowning at him from the doorway.

"Go home."

"I can't, my father…"

Daegon sighed and walked over to him, putting his hand on Tiberius' shoulder.

"Listen I know you got into it with your old man, but every kid has a hard time with their parents." Daegon looked at Tiberius to see if he understood.

"I don't get along too well with my father either."

"Yeah, you killed him, and your mother." Tiberius could only roll his eyes at Daegon's example.

"That's not the point!" His fists were clenched now, and his one good eye glaring down at him. "The point is you are still his son, and your mother needs you."

Tiberius looked at the wall. If only it were that easy, this man he called his father was not a warm figure. Nor was he someone that he wanted to condemn to death.

"Listen, Tiberius your father is the fallen elder god of the death. He isn't a tall, dark and handsome fairytale. Shinnok is reality, and reality can sometimes be your best and only friend. It helps you see the truth in all things."

Tiberius looked at Daegon. Regardless of his fairytale of trying to be his parents favorite, instead of his brother, Taven. Daegon had a point.

"I guess you're right, Daegon. I better get home. My parents are probably worried about me."

As he had said good night to Daegon and exited the red dragon caverns Tiberius thought of what he had said. "I guess I'm my father's only chance of success." He knew what that would mean, in order to patch things up he would really have to try and be a good sorcerer, for Shinnok.

Just as Tiberius had thought of a resolution he heard a small voice call him out.

"Excuse me, sir."

He turned and saw a small girl in a kimono, carrying a medium sized bag over her shoulder.

"Oh hello, what are you doing out here late at night? You should be at home."

_**(That's right I'm stopping it there until the next chapter. Who is the girl? Thanks for your reviews and patience.)**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Grudges and Regrets**

**(Let us continue where we left off, two young people unknown to each other and with it a questionable future to the two broken families. Thanks for all your patience guys. R&R)**

(In the night, close to the entrance of the Red Dragon caverns a young man, and a fairly young girl can be seen standing about two feet apart. They seemed to be staring at one another, intently and with question.)

"What are you doing out here?" Tiberius asked. Scratching his head in awkwardness.

There was just something about this girl that made him uncomfortable; he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'm looking for the great mountains of Japan; I'm trying to get there as soon as I can." Savannah couldn't have been more stern with her words. Her mother had taught her to always mean what you say, but choose your words carefully. As well as be strong with what Savannah asked; otherwise she may never get what she wanted.

"Well if you're going to demand answers like an uptight wrench you might as well just turn around and go back from where you came from." Tiberius did not like being told what to do.

(Guess where that trait came from?)

"Please I don't have time for this!" Savannah yelled exasperated. "I may have walked a hundred miles on foot just looking for Raiden's temple! You have to help me!"

"Raiden?" Tiberius' eyes widened. "Raiden's your father?"

"Yes, and I'm trying to get to him as soon as possible; before my mother finds me!" Savannah growled. To her this conversation was taking just way too long.

"Besides what do you care?" She remarked. "You don't look like someone who would ever care anyways!" Savannah began to walk away.

"And yet you asked for my help?" Tiberius yawned. "I think you're just being stupid now."

"Oh!" Savannah glared at him. "Who do you think you are!?"

"Hey sweetie, I'm your worst nightmare. Hopefully one day your king…" Tiberius shined his fingernails on his chest, and snickered.

"I want your name, stupid!" Savannah yelled, throwing her stuff on the ground as she did.

"Now that wasn't very necessary was it?" He remarked looking at the thrown contents on the ground as he did.

"What's your name!?" She screamed.

"Now wouldn't it have been easier just to ask that in the first place?" Tiberius smiled with mischief. He loved messing with this kid. "Well if it will stop your tantrum; my name is Tiberius."

"See, was that so…!" Savannah stopped and gave one hard look at him. "Tiberius?"

"Hm?" He looked at Savannah with question.

"Don't you recognize me? I'm your cousin, Savannah."

Tiberius looked at her for a good hard minute. Then he remembered…

(Flashback)

A seven year old Tiberius is fighting with a four year old Savannah. "You're a monster, and a demon like your daddy!" She screamed. Tiberius topples on top of her and punches her. "Don't say that about my father!" He yells with tears falling from his eyes. "You're a bastard!" She screams again as Tiberius pulls hair out of her scalp and continues to punch Savannah. "Say that again and I'll kill you! I swear it!"

(Tiberius returns to the present, and he feels a burn in his heart as he scans back over the memory.)

"Yes, I remember you now." He turned from her and walked away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Savannah quickly threw the things from the ground back into her bag. "How have you been?" Tiberius, you have to help me!" Savannah yelled.

"No, I don't actually. Family or not…" He growled.

"Please!" She yelled.

Seeing that Tiberius didn't turn around Savannah grew angry and yelled after him. "You know what, that's fine; it was wrong for me to think you'd be any different!"

He continues to walk away, not caring for her what so ever.

"Dumb bastard." Savannah growled.

"I heard that you little brat!" Tiberius' eyes had an angry green tint to them.

"So, what are you going to do about it!?" Savannah had never liked this boy, much less cared for him.

"I'm going to shove my 250 onyx coin boot up your ass!" He was really regretting that he had even acknowledged this girl.

"Oh yeah, and if you don't are you going to get you demon father to do it?!"

That was it.

Tiberius summoned a portal underneath Savannah's feet; transporting her in front of him. In the last five minutes he'd had enough. It was bad enough he hadn't finished her when they were kids. Now, Tiberius feared he was about to murder a thirteen year old girl.

"Listen, you good for nothing piece of garbage for a godling!" He had her in a choke hold; arm raised to the sky.

"Don't ever repeat those words again!" He could see fear in her eyes. Tiberius felt some pity, but she had pushed it. "If you ever say those things about my father again I will tear you apart and decorate Netherrealm with your entrails!"

Savannah was trying to release his hold on her, but it was no use.

"Am I understood!?" Tiberius was surprised at his own power of authority. Never had he felt such a characteristic. Maybe he had it in him after all.

"Yes…" Savannah shuddered under the tight grip Tiberius had on her wind pipe.

He let her go, and dropped her to the ground. Tiberius turned back around to the direction of his home, but stopped.

"As for your question from earlier, you're about 900 miles from the mountains. If you take that direction however, east, you should be able to find transportation. By rick shaw that's about a week's time."

"Uh, thanks." Savannah trembled and her neck hurt. She regretted her taunting from earlier. Before she could apologize however; Tiberius was already gone.

**(Even after many years these cousins can't get along. But who could blame them? Thank you for your patience viewers. R&R)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Lost but truly found**

**The long wait is over viewers I'm back at school and ready to write. Thanks for your patience everyone. R&R**

_**A hot morning filled with anger, sweat, and rejection. Magdalene had been searching for Savannah for three days, and not a single soul had seen or heard from her within the village. She knocked on people's front doors begging them to help look for her daughter. Their only response was a slam in the face.**_

_**Somehow the residents of the village had found out of her engagement and separation to Raiden the thunder god. They claimed Magdalene had doomed their village as well as Earthrealm itself for her foolish actions; the villagers ranted that Raiden would forsake their realm and desert them to the outside dangers that now carefully "stalked their future corpses."**_

Magdalene frowned as she walked away from the rejecting cluster of houses behind her.

"Ridiculous." She muttered. "Wait till their children disappear, and we'll see if I help them then."

Not a single person reached out to help, and not a single soul cared that her daughter, Savannah was missing. They all now called her daughter the "child of doom." One wrong move and Earthrealm was history.

"Pathetic stories", she hissed, "And they call me the foolish one."

"Nor would I blame them, since this is, in a way your fault."

Magdalene turned to see her ex-husband, Raiden float down from the air looking quite unhappy himself.

"Oh no, what are you doing here?" Magdalene frowned at him.

"I do have a bonding to my daughter you know, and I can sense if something is wrong." Raiden also frowned at his ex-wife.

'She doesn't know me at all does she?'

"What is it any of your business? Remember I'm not the one who was desperate for a male heir!" Magdalene accused glaring daggers.

"That is a bunch of bull, Magdalene and you know it. You wanted to divorce, and not once did you think of Savannah or Dante." Raiden crossed his arms at the unfairness of it all.

Magdalene rolled her eyes.

"Give me a break, Raiden I gave you a son and now I must look for **my **daughter! Now if you can excuse me…"

"Give you a break!" Raiden eyes zapped with electricity, and white lightning was barely visible within the palms of his hands.

"I always gave you a break, and not once did you ever care of my needs!"

"We're not going to talk about that now, Raiden!"

Raiden stopped right in front of Magdalene and glared right into her eyes.

"No, we are going to talk about this now! I've had enough of your bitchy attitude, your selfish will against our children, and your inability to see that maybe Savannah is gone because she missed her father, and her mother's a dumb bell!"

"How dare you speak that way to me!" Magdalene's eyes showed of fresh tears that fell lightly off her face.

"How dare you take my daughter away from me! I don't care what you say I loved that child with my entire soul, and now she's gone!"

Raiden pushed past Magdalene and turned towards her with violent lightning in his eyes.

"I'll be the one to find Savannah and take her back to my temple! You will have no part in this!"

"Now wait a minute, Raiden! I'm her mother you can't do that to me!"

Raiden stood his ground against this woman he once had to call his wife. He had just about enough of this "motherly" charade.

"A mother thinks of the good of her children, a wife thinks and does what's good for her husband! You've failed to do neither!"

He turned his back to her and summoned a lightning teleport. He was going to tell Magdalene that if Savannah wanted to see her then he would allow her to come to his temple in the mountains and have a visit.

But Raiden couldn't. She just didn't deserve it.

**A**t least seven hours and about 300 miles away a little rickshaw was gliding down a dirt path with a peasant man as the driver and Savannah as the passenger. She was fanning herself with a small souvenir fan she had bought with two coins. It was a hot day, but the breeze from the ride felt nice.

"One thousand miles in a week by rickshaw…my ass. What a jerk." Savannah in a way still fumed from her little reunion with her older cousin, Tiberius. Not only did he clutch her throat with his filthy pale hand, and give her purple bruises. But she was starting to think just to spite her, Tiberius had given her the wrong destination distance on purpose.

It would take about two weeks, three tops to make it to her father's temple. That jerk had some nerve.

'I swear if I ever see Tiberius again I'll kick him in his family jewels.' She thought cruelly. 'Put an end to his evil, ugly pale…'

"Savannah!"

Savannah stopped thinking about her revenge for a moment and looked behind her, no one there.

"Savannah, up here!"

She looked up and saw, Raiden her father gliding above her.

"Daddy?!"

Raiden smiled at his daughter and landed a few feet away from the front of the oncoming rickshaw. From which the peasant had to stop quickly or he'd run the god of thunder over.

"Daddy!"

Savannah got out of the rickshaw and ran into her father's arms.

"I missed you so much! Mother said you didn't love me anymore, but I knew that wasn't true."

Raiden looked at his daughter meaningfully. Angry that Magdalene would tell her such a thing, and yet happy that his pride and joy was with him once again.

"Of course I love you, you're everything to me. I sensed where you were and teleported to this area; however… it's very far from home." Raiden frowned.

Savannah looked down at her feet shamefully. "I'm sorry daddy, but I missed you. I didn't think I'd see you ever again." Raiden sighed and took his daughter into his arms once again.

"So long as your safe, and there's no harm done."

Raiden put his daughter down and paid the peasant for his services, as well as apologized for his "rude landing."

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?" Raiden looked down at his offspring as he finished counting the currency for the peasant.

"Can we go home, to your lightning temple?"

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Raiden was surprised by his daughters will to stay with him rather than go back to her mother.

"Yes, daddy."

Raiden smiled and nodded.

"Alright then, let's go home."

Raiden picked Savannah up getting ready to teleport when she spoke up.

"Can we fly to your temple daddy?"

"Sure, whatever you want. It may take a while though."

She smiled at him. "It's alright I like flying with you; it reminds me of the times we flew together when I was younger."

**(A strange place to end the chapter, but is there any better way to end it? Anyways thanks for your patience guys. Lots of love…R&R)**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Fate of The Fallen**

**(Thanks for your patience and reviews guys. I'm sure you're all anxious for the next chapter. I was gone awhile. Anyways enough of this chatter let's get back to the story.)**

**W**hen we last left Tiberius he was returning to the Netherrealm to make peace with his father, Shinnok. He had wanted to return to the Red Dragon caverns, but decided against it. Tiberius had rather taken his punishment like a man, and not hide like the witless coward Shinnok thought his son as.

"What am I going to say? I've walked this whole way, and yet I don't know what I'm going to tell father!" Tiberius wasn't fond of apologizing to others; a Shinnok trait if nothing else. He especially didn't like to do it if the situation wasn't his fault.

"I mean, it wasn't the smartest thing to say to father! But he had it coming! Making me do things I don't want to; black magic specifically!" Tiberius ran the situation back and forth in his mind; trying to think of an excuse as to why he said what he did. However at the end he was face to face with the looming, fire red double doors that led into the entrance room of the Spire.

He sighed knowing that any excuse he made up wouldn't be good enough to save his ass. Shinnok would usually punish his son by taking away his sorcery powers for a while or repossess his iron staff. Neither punishment was too bad. Except when it came to Tiberius' training. He had to suck it up and use neither when training with his father, and it was pure punishment.

Especially his father's whippings, they hurt like shit. He was only whipped for serious matters; like arguing with his parents or not listening to his father. Which did happen often. This time however, Tiberius had no idea what was up Shinnok's sleeve.

Tiberius took a deep breath and opened the door to the Spire. Most of the torches were blown out, it was late. He decided to go up the portal that was in the middle of the room. Sensing his presence it glowed its usual bright blue and expanded to its large circular perimeter. Tiberius stepped inside and felt himself being teleported to the top floor of the spire.

His father knew he was there. Shinnok was the only one that controlled where the portal took his "guests" and family.

Tiberius stepped out of the portal when he reached the throne room. There wasn't a single torch lit within the room.

"Father?" Tiberius looked around. Was he scared? Let's think: who wants to be transported to a dark throne room in the Netherrealm where your evil father may be waiting to gut you alive?

"Father?" Tiberius called out again and scanned the room not wanting to move anywhere for Shinnok was probably hiding in the shadows.

Slowly red eyes became visible within the pitch black room. They glowed towards Tiberius just waiting for him to turn.

"Tiberius…" The red eyes acknowledged the young sorcerer as he spun around.

Tiberius drew his breath as he met eyes with Shinnok. In a way he'd hoped to speak with his father tonight. He didn't want things to be awkward during his training. A little naïve when he thought about it, but it didn't hurt to try.

"So you've decided to come home after all, boy."

"Yes, father."

Tiberius heard his father crack his knuckles and all the torches were aflame. Shinnok slouched in his throne looking bored and he was frowning at him. Tiberius took notice of his father's robes looking wrinkled and his shirt open a bit revealing some chest. If he hadn't been so scared Tiberius would've snickered at his father's paleness, and lack of neatness to his clothing.

Shinnok must've known what his son was thinking, because he adjusted his shirt and flattened his robes with his hands. "You must think this is a laughing matter, Tiberius. Frankly I would think you'd be grateful that I haven't snapped your neck for saying that you hated me."

"Father…" Shinnok silenced Tiberius with his hand.

"I will hear no excuses from you, boy. I have been nothing but patient with you!" Shinnok stood up from his throne and circled Tiberius; like a rabid dog circling its challenger. "Your mother said you were angry and refused to learn black magic! I'll have you know, Tiberius that is your only salvation!"

Shinnok grabbed Tiberius' face in his hand and glared into his eyes. "If you want to stay alive you will learn this sorcery that I am teaching you! You will dream about it, eat it, think about it, and even fuck yourself with it!"

Tiberius turned red and tried to look away from his father.

"Look at me you ingrate! Don't think I won't finish you! I brought you into this world; I can take you out!"

"Father…I was going to say…" Tiberius breathed shakily, trying not to cry. Shinnok let go of his face, but continued to glare down at him.

"I wanted to say I was sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't erase my rage, Tiberius. You honestly think I'm going to take that disrespect from a SON OF MINE!" Shinnok's rage made Tiberius' ears ring.

"We are mighty fallen gods, Tiberius." Shinnok continued as he sat back in his throne. "At least I am, and you are of my blood; I will not let my seed shrivel and die like a pathetic mortal!" He pounded his arm rest with a pale and tight fist.

"Father I…" Tiberius walked slowly to his father's throne and fell to his knees, hugging his legs like he did when he was young.

"I'm sorry, I know you probably don't believe me, but I will not shame you…I'm weak and pathetic." He sobbed. The very memory of hugging his father's legs again brought back memories. It was a bitter sweet moment. The day he decided to give up his will and meet his father for the first time.

They were like this for a while until Shinnok stood up, shaking off his son's embrace and reached for his staff. He pounded the ground with the hilt and a demon servant appeared. Shinnok grabbed it by the neck and dragged it to his son despite the scratching, squeals and yelling of a different language he ignored it and held it in front of Tiberius.

"Kill it." He ordered.

"What?" Tiberius looked up at his father and then the hideous demon itself.

"You want to prove your worth to me, and show me you're not a weakling, then kill it."

"Father…" Tiberius looked down and then looked at the demon.

"Do you not want **power**, Tiberius?"

"Power?" He looked up at his father questioningly.

"Do you not want control over all those that have hated us, weaker than us fallen gods?"

"Yes…" Tiberius nodded now listening thoughtfully.

"Would you like them to feel your wrath, your anger, would you like their warm lifeblood on your staff, your hands?" Shinnok pushed the screaming demon closer to Tiberius as he spoke.

"Yes..." he said entranced by his father's words, and the warmth of the demon resonating; just urging him to kill it.

"Then what are you waiting for, boy!? What have you got to lose!?" Shinnok encouraged smiling evilly.

"Do you not want **POWER**!?"

"YES!" Tiberius yelled.

"Do you see me as your **LORD**!?" Shinnok exclaimed while shaking the demon in his sons face.

"YES!" Tiberius stood up clenching his fists, green eyes flaming wildly.

"THEN SERVE ME, TIBERIUS AND SHOW ME YOU ARE TRULY OF MY BLOOD!"

"YES! WHAT HAVE I TO LOSE?! I AM THE SON OF SHINNOK! AND ALL MORTALS WILL FEAR ME!"

With quick reflexes Tiberius snatched Shinnok's staff out of his hand and threw the demon on the ground, and began to stab it through the chest over and over. Smashing its eye's into its brain, brain into skull. He threw the staff behind him and tore the rest of the demons body open, though it was already dead he loved the feel of its warm running blood on his hands. The smell, the color, the feeling and with a very small price it could all be his.

"Yes my son," Shinnok praised as he stood with his staff, still bloody from the demons murder. "Bathe in your enemies' blood. Take their lives for your own rule; let them know where they stand beneath you!"

Tiberius looked up from the bloody mess he knelt in. "Will all the realms be mine one day father?"

"Yes, Tiberius" Shinnok smiled "Like I've said before with an iron fist you will rule all the realms; this is your fate my son. Do no waste my gifts."

**(Didn't think that would happen did you? I kind of got the feels in this chapter, which is kind of ridiculous when I think about it. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. R&R)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**All in one load**

**(Hey guys we're back with another chapter and one chapter closer to the end; which is pretty soon now. Thanks for your views and encouragement. R&R)**

**R**aiden's temple sat peacefully in the evening sky. With the Japanese mountain terrain, the falling pink cherry blossoms in the wind, and the orange and pink sunset in the background it made his temple look like the perfect painting. In the back of Raiden's temple was a courtyard where a large Mortal Kombat dragon was visibly shown on the flawless stone ground. A few scuff marks were shown here and there, as was the occasional blood splatter.

Long silver spears, gleaming katana's with blue hilts, and majorly patched practice dummies leaned against the walls of the temple. In the center of the courtyard Raiden is meditating. With his legs crossed, hands on his knees, and eyes gently closed it appeared as if nothing could disturb him.

"I hope you'll remember to use the lavatory next time before we train." Raiden opened one of his eyes and looked at his meditating daughter.

"Sorry, daddy." Savannah squirmed nervously trying to get her legs to cooperate with her current cross legged position.

"As I have told you before, and will tell you again," Raiden opened both eyes to look at Savannah, "You are to call me master while we train. Calling me "daddy" while learning to fight will only soften both you and me."

"I guess I understand, "master"." Savannah sighed and went back to meditating.

In the past two weeks of living at her father's temple she had been given a strict schedule of training, and discipline. When Savannah complained to her father and asked why she was even living with him if he was only going to make her train, Raiden only crossed his arms and said "tough love."

Savannah wasn't all bad at training. If anything you would have thought she'd been fighting since the day she was born. Raiden was impressed and considered it good fortune that Savannah inherited his fighting spirit. Unlike Dante, Raiden's second born son, who couldn't fight even if Earth realm depended on it; his daughter was a natural. However the thunder god wanted perfection.

"Now, Savannah show me how you've controlled your lightning abilities."

Yes, Savannah had acquired her inner power of lightning. After many hours of meditating and deep soul searching her powers unlocked themselves from secrecy.

"You cannot be afraid of your own power, Savannah. You must learn to control it, otherwise it will turn and control you."

She sighed frustrated. "I don't think I can master it's too much!"

"That's what I mean by controlling, child. Your power hungry; ease up on your force." Raiden's stern look never left his face. He could be very serious when it was required.

"Like this?" Savannah's lightning turned from a blinding white to a soft blue between her hands.

"Yes, exactly. Now slowly add more energy…excellent."

Savannah continued to add more and then less power to the ball of energy in her hands. A smirk was present on her face as well as Raiden's.

All was well until a loud bell was heard from the front entrance, and Raiden turned.

"Who could that possibly be? I'm not expecting anyone…" He turned to Savannah as he left the courtyard. "Very good, remember control, control, and control. It's very important…"

Raiden walked across the living room and went to the front double doors and opened one.

Oh hell.

"Magdalene, what do you want?!" Raiden was surprised as well as a little upset that his pain of an ex-wife was on his doorstep.

"Well aren't you in a good mood…" She mocked.

"I was, until a harpy decided to make herself comfortable on my front entrance." Raiden crossed his arms and looked away. This day started out so well.

Magdalene moved her dark black hair out of her eye and glared at him. It wasn't her fault Raiden was making this little reunion awkward.

"Relax I'm here because I think we need to talk. I've been doing a lot of thinking…" Raiden cut her off.

"And so have I and I think we need to start seeing different people, goodnight." Raiden tried to shut the door but Magdalene slammed it back open with her fist.

"That's not what I was about to say you idiot!"

Raiden sighed and moved out of the doorway. "Come in I suppose…."

Magdalene sat on one of the brown sofas in the living room and looked around. She frowned seeing a picture of Raiden, Savannah, and Dante all smiling together with the temple in the background.

"Where's Dante?" She glanced around the living room expecting to see a boy with wild white hair running around.

"He's upstairs, music lessons." Raiden said shortly with no emotion in his voice.

"Raiden, can we please just talk?"

Sigh. "Fine."

Raiden sat down in his large white armchair and looked sternly at Magdalene. He didn't enjoy this moment at all. But what could he do say no?

"I've though a lot about what you said before, and I think …you were right."

Raiden crossed his arms and looked outside towards the window; watching Savannah fight with her Kwan Dao.

"Of course I'm right. What finally made you realize it?" Raiden mumbled sarcastically. He didn't like where this was going. As much as he loved his children, even at their most difficult; Raiden wasn't even considering getting back together with this woman.

"Raiden, could you for once in your life be serious?"

"I was at one point, and that's how I got you…"

"Oh Raiden, give me a break!" Magdalene raged. "All I wanted to say was that if we're not going to love and be married to each other; the least we can do is be civil with one another! Not just for our sake, but our children's!"

Raiden stood up from his chair and rubbed his throbbing forehead with his hand. The last thing he wanted was to live with this wretch. Oh, was Magdalene manipulative when she had to be. This whole situation was too much to handle. And for his own selfish reasons he could be keeping a so called "mother" away from his son and daughter.

But things had been going pretty well these last couple of weeks. Dante was finally being agreeable to the point to where Cassie was able to come over again. Being around his sister, Savannah had changed him some. There was someone else to look up to and play with; no longer were Dante's aggressive actions present. No more tantrums, inappropriate violence, or uncontrollable anger issues. Everything was just fine without this… gold digger.

"No." Raiden said removing his hand from his face. "I don't want you in my home, or anywhere near my children."

Magdalene stared at Raiden in disbelief. "You don't really mean…"

"I mean every word I'm about to say. We're just fine without you, Magdalene. Savannah's progressing in her training, and Dante's as pleasant as he ever was. Surprisingly, considering how you were when he came from your womb…"

"Dante's my son too, Raiden!"

"You sure didn't act like it when he was born; you shoved him away and even asked that Dante not feed from you!"

Raiden crossed his arms remembering his ex-wives cold eyes when she had shoved Dante back and screamed that he get their new born son away from her. Magdalene had refused to feed their son any of her nourishing milk; she wouldn't even hold him. Raiden remembered his son's hurt and hungry screams as he cried for his newborn meal. He ended up having to find a nurturing midwife to care for his son.

As young as Dante was, Raiden knew his son had grown bitter at a young age. Due to the lack of nurturing and love only a mother could provide; Dante was brought into the world with a cold heart.

"No, Magdalene I want you out of my house, and I never want you to come back!" Raiden took the wretch by the arm and escorted her out of the front door. She looked at him with hatred and rage filled eyes.

"All you've done is caused pain for the children, and all you've given me is grief. I want you gone and out of my sight!"

Magdalene glowered at her ex-husband. "You're making a mistake, Raiden…"

"A bigger mistake than trusting you? I don't think so, now get off my entrance wretch!"

Raiden slammed the door in her face and walked back to the courtyard. There he saw Savannah creating static with Dante's hair, making him laugh.

"Those are my kids," he said to himself, "I'd do anything for them; even if it means kicking their mother out of my life."

**(Within the Netherrealm)**

Shinnok sat within his throne looking at a portal form in front of him. He saw Magdalene emerge from it still looking enraged.

"Why do you wish to speak with me, Magdalene?" Shinnok sighed. How he despised his sister-in-law. Even if she was cruel and dishonest in her own ways. He'd much rather talk to Raiden's dismembered head than this wretch.

"I've a favor to ask of you, Shinnok…"

"I don't do favors you bitch!"

"But this one could possibly benefit you; it involves the Thunder god."

Shinnok's eyebrow rose with interest. "I suppose that has grabbed my interest; but this is mostly for your benefit not mine. Especially if it means satisfying your will; when I clearly satisfy my own."

"Have you lost your hunger for revenge fallen elder god?" Magdalene insisted sinisterly.

Shinnok's eyes burned with impatience.

"You're wasting my time, but I suppose I'll listen. If it's not a good request then I'll have to kill you myself."

**(What's going to happen? And what is that harpy Magdalene up to? Thanks so much for the reviews and patience my viewers. College is wrapping up, and time is rare I get to write. But I will finish for you guys. Thanks again and lots of love. R&R)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Darkness can come to Light**

**(Hello and welcome to "Two Mortal Brides." If you have any questions or concerns about this fanfic please post it in a review or message me and at the end of the story I'll have a bonus chapter with the characters of this story answering your questions. **

**NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY: Sorry for taking forever on this story. The wait has to suck I'll make it up to you viewers for all the long term ridiculous waiting somehow.**

**(Thanks again for your patience/reviews and love you guys R&R)**

**The Netherrealm**

Out from the top of Shinnok's spire, Rashid stared out toward the realm she assisted in ruling. Her royal blue eyes glowed glumly at her son down below; being worshipped along side his tyrant father by the inhabitants of the Netherrealm.

Tiberius had somehow changed and evolved into some sort of monster. He now had a lust for bloodshed and pain. Suffering human mortals and steel cutting sensitive flesh was a joy for him; when before it had been a sick displeasure. Nowadays much to his mother's displeasure he ate human carcass, and bathed in hot blood squeezed from the dripping remains of weak mortal flesh.

Rashid's son was an inhuman beast. What hurt the most was that it came so naturally of Tiberius; like it had been a trait that had just been waiting to be released.

**(On lower ground)**

"Bow to me imbeciles; your future lord demands it!" Tiberius commanded as he practically devoured every chant that was sang to him. Many dark villagers, demons, and even the brotherhood of shadow were kneeled down in front of Shinnok's son.

"Hail lord Tiberius son of darkness!"

"I can't hear you!" He mocked his worshippers impatiently.

"Hail lord Tiberius, son of darkness, and successor of lord Shinnok. May he reign in power and be worthy of our praise for all eternity!"

"That's much better." Tiberius grinned smugly as he looked up at his father. His illuminated green eyes now flared with rage, and despise for the mortal race. Tiberius now dressed according to his new role and attitude. He was now clad in black and red armor. Sharp black spikes now sat on his shoulders; with each tip coated in poison. Guaranteed to instantly burn the flesh of human and demon alike. Black colored bones now armored Shinnok's son. His pale skin showed underneath a gargoyle skeleton.

As evil as some people believed gargoyles to be they were actually reliable and protective creatures when it came to guarding temples and churches from evil. However Tiberius could care less. The fact that he wore the bones at all was an insult to their nature.

Besides the poisoned spikes and the gargoyle armor, Tiberius also wore black leather pants with a red belt with a buckle that somewhat resembled Shinnok's amulet. And although they were intended to be a dark brown; his boots were a bloody red. They smelled of old death, and dripped of sorrow from the fragile skulls that he had earlier stomped and crushed into brain matter.

This was only the tip of the iceberg however.

Much to his mothers disliking Tiberius had managed to acquire several harpies' to please him in any way he wished. Gone were the silent innocent nights that once lingered about Tiberius' room. Now they were filled of screams of delight and pleasure. He even kicked out, Zale his pet dragon to make room for his "lovers"; therefore forcing the large silver dragon to sleep in the throne room. Unfortunately there was nothing Rashid could do about it, and Shinnok praised it all.

**(Earth realm- Raiden's temple)**

Since Magdalene had confronted Raiden on his front doorstep things had been uneasy for him. He couldn't stop thinking about what she had said.

"You're making a mistake, Raiden…"

Those words rang in his mind over and over again. Raiden even stopped checking on the villages within Earth realm and was constantly with his kids.

"Daaad…"

Dante whined sitting in the pearl white bathtub, shoulder deep in bubbles and warm water. Raiden… was washing his son's hair.

"What, Dante I can't wash my own sons hair?"

Dante frowned and sunk deeper within the bathwater.

"I know I've been hanging around you kids a whole lot, and that may be bogus, but I only care about your well-being."

"Yeah, maybe a little too much… and bogus; seriously dad?"

"Well isn't that what you kids say nowadays?"

"No… you're way off."

After rinsing and handing his son a towel, Raiden started to put things away in the shower room; giving Dante a chance to run to his sister, Savannah's bedroom.

"Savannah!" Dante ran into her room, wrapped in a white towel from the waist down.

"Ew you ever heard of knocking? " Savannah scanned her brother further. "Or clothes?"

"Ha ha you're so funny; you should be a comedian instead of Earth's future protector. But seriously though, dad's driving me crazy!"

Savannah sighed and sat on her bed. "I know what you mean; yesterday daddy asked me if I wanted to play _SCRABBLE_ with him."

"Did you?"

"Yes, because I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I don't think daddy means it. Just mom being cuckoo makes him nervous."

Dante shook his head. "I know that, just… I can't live like this anymore!" Dante buried his face in his hands.

"I swear how you turned into such a baby I'll never know." Savannah rolled her eyes and stood up walking into the hall.

Dante saw this and ran after his sister; clutching his towel.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Savannah walked into Raiden's room and got a thin blue book from his nightstand. "I'm just going to make an important call; while I'm doing this I need you to distract daddy."

"What?! NO!" Dante crossed his arms defiantly and stuck out his lip.

Savannah glared at her younger and much more immature brother. "Do you want to play _TWISTER_ with him later?"

Dante's mouth dropped. "By the elder gods no!"

"Then cooperate for once in your life and go distract daddy!"

Dante ran into the bathroom where Raiden was scrubbing the tub furiously. "By the elder gods what does this boy play in?" Raiden shook his head in disbelief.

Dante hesitated as he was standing behind his father; thinking of an idea.

"Um, dad?"

Raiden turned around. "Dante, what are you doing still undressed?"

"Can I have a hug?"

"Huh?" Raiden's eyes widened

"Can I have a hug; from the most awesome dad ever?"

Raiden looked at his son confused, because he never acted like this. "Uh sure…"

Savannah in the meantime was making an important call in the living room using a white cord telephone.

"Yeah you have a nephew too. His name is Dante. He looks just like Raiden."

There was a pause and Savannah nodded.

"Sure my daddy keeps saying a lot of good things about you. Maybe you can come over sometime?"

Another pause and then Savannah's face lights up.

"Today really? Sure that'd be great! Yeah Dante and I love surprises!"

There is a pause once more before the conversation continues.

"Okay love you too, bye!"

Savannah hangs up the phone and finds a dressed Dante come downstairs.

"I have great news!" Savannah sings joyfully.

Dante shudders. "It better be great; I just had dad dress me like I was three years old again."

"Uncle Fujin is coming over today!"

"We have an uncle Fujin?"

Savannah scratches her head. "Yeah I didn't know either until I looked through daddy's phone book. I was originally going to call Johnny Cage but I looked under the letter "B" and found brother instead. It turns out uncle Fujin is a wind god"

Dante shook his head. "Dad's the thunder god, and our long lost uncle is the wind god. What's next a lamo wet god named, Rain?"

"He can't be any lamer than you." Savannah smirked at her joke.

Just as Dante was about to give a comeback the door bell rang throughout the house, and Raiden came downstairs with yellow gloves on his hands.

"Kids go to your rooms; this could get ugly."

Raiden groaned fearing the worst as he opened the front door only to see his close ally, brother, and wind god, Fujin.

"Fujin?" Raiden stared at him in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

He frowned at Raiden while crossing his arms. "I'm here to see my brother, because somebody has been neglecting to do their job."

"I've been doing my job just fine, Fujin." Raiden argued.

"No offense, Raiden but in the last few days I've had to drag myself from home to check on some struggling civilians that have also noticed your absence."

"So…?" Raiden blushed with embarrassment. It wasn't often that someone pointed out his mistakes.

"So, aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Of course, how rude of me…" Raiden was very confused as he sidestepped and noticed Fujin bring in some suitcases, and a small box with holes in it.

"Wait a minute…" Raiden looked at the various things Fujin had brought. "What's all this?"

"Raiden," Fujin started, "I've noticed since your divorce that you've been slacking off on your duties as a thunder god. So I've taken upon myself to move in with you and your kids; that I have yet to be introduced to."

Raiden turned red. Truth be told Fujin had never met his niece and nephew. He hadn't even known they had existed until Savannah had made the phone call.

"Okay maybe you're right. I have slacked off on numerous things, and have left a large portion of my life unknown to you. But I can't help it. Magdalene went insane and my life has been an irrational mess."

Fujin placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's alright, Raiden I understand. I can help you; that's what are friends for."

Raiden sighed. "Yeah, I know. Thanks."

"No need to thank me, Raiden." Fujin looked around the large living area. "It looks a little different from the last time I was here. Last time I don't recall colored drawings on your living room wall."

Raiden looked where Fujin had mentioned and sighed when he saw two stick figures, one pink and one red holding hands. One looked particularly angry, and another looked happy.

"Dante..." Raiden sighed.

Fujin snickered. "Speaking of Dante where are the little rascals anyways?"

Raiden smiled and called Savannah and Dante downstairs only to be run into and stepped on.

"Uncle Fujin!"

Both Savannah and Dante ran into the wind gods arms with joy.

"So I finally get to meet you kids in the flesh!" Fujin joked. "How are you guys doing?"

"Good!" Savannah chirped still hanging onto her uncle.

"What'd you bring me!?" Dante asked hanging onto the wind god's legs.

"Dante!" Raiden blushed with embarrassment at his son's selfish and rude greeting.

Fujin remained unphased however and chuckled at the boy's eagerness. "Don't worry about it, Raiden he's just a kid. I'm sure we would've acted the same way if we were young."

Fujin picked up the box with the holes and gave it to Savannah. Afterwards he then pulled out a small wrapped parcel and gave it to Dante.

"What do you say children?" Raiden asked his offspring.

"Thank you uncle Fujin." They responded gratefully, bowing to their uncle and running to their rooms with their gifts.

(In the hallway)

"What'd you get, Savvy?" Dante called his sister by nickname when he was excited or happy; or when he wanted something.

Savannah opened the box and smiled to what was inside. "A turtle…"

"A turtle, seriously?" Dante questioned with little to no enthusiasm as his sister took out a little green turtle that sat on the palm of her hand.

"Hey it's way better than the pet rock daddy got you when you wanted a dragon. I'm going to name this little guy, Sweets."

"I'm so glad we don't have a dog; otherwise you'd name it something ridiculous like that." Dante sneered with disgust.

He went into his room and shut his bedroom door. Sitting on his bed Dante unwrapped his gift from Fujin. At first he didn't know what it was, and then he recognized what it was. It almost looked like his fathers, except it was as clear as glass, shined like pure water, and the Mortal Kombat dragon was present within the center. It was an amulet.

A letter was tied to the back of it with string. Dante untied the knot and read it.

_Dante,_

_Your sister told me you have a hard time acquiring your natural powers. Hopefully this starter's amulet will help. It is clear as it is meant to be filled with your efforts, and intentions of the heart. May your legacy be as successful and honorable as your fathers._

_Yours truly,_

_Uncle Fujin_

Dante folded up the note and put it in his nightstand. Carefully he placed the amulet on his chest, and waited to see if anything would happen. At first the amulet only shined its pure light, but slowly the amulet grew from clear to a chrome grey. The outline of the Mortal Kombat Dragon glowed crimson as did the eye. Dante was confused at first. Wasn't it supposed to be blue and white like his fathers?

But who was he to complain? He got an amulet. Already and he wasn't even ten years old yet. This proved something to his sister and her sad turtle.

"Uncle Fujin rules." Dante snickered as he lay back on his bed with his arms behind his head.

(Downstairs)

While Fujin was unpacking his things in the guest bedroom Raiden had given him, the thunder god thought it best to clean up the drawn crayon that was on the wall. He only focused on cleaning the red and pink couple holding hands; he never once noticed the blue stick figure further down the wall looking particularly sad while holding the hand of another smaller pink figure.

**(What do you think? Is what's going on here good or bad? The FINAL CHAPTERS OF "Two Mortal Brides continues." Thanks for your patience, views, and reviews everyone. )**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Fujin's conclusion

(Hello fellow viewers I'm back with another chapter. Now just a warning this chapter contains specification to details that you may have missed in chapter 17; or perhaps didn't understand. Thanks for patience and support. R&R)

Earth realm-Raiden's Temple

He couldn't put his finger on it. There was something out of place, and yet he knew what it was. However Fujin avoided the truth at all costs to keep Raiden sane.

There was a sweet orange sunset to end the evening as the Thunder family ate their dinner. Raiden gave his undivided attention to Savannah as she described, Sweets, her new pet turtle's habitat that'd she made especially for him. And across her sat Dante; shoving his corn into a wheat roll.

While Raiden sat at one end of the table Fujin sat at the other, and tonight he just looked out of place. The wind god had decided to live with Raiden and his family; as to keep Raiden on his feet. Fujin cared for his brother deeply; he loved Savannah already, but Dante…

Made Fujin feel awkward, and out of place. He was in no way discriminating against the boy, but ever since Fujin lay witness to the incident. He hasn't felt the same.

**Ten years ago (Flashback time)**

It was just one of those days where Raiden and Magdalene would argue and one of them would leave for the entire day. For the past month they had been trying to conceive a son; so Raiden could finally have an heir, and Magdalene could move on with her life.

However she was growing anxious. What if they never conceived a son? Would she be here forever? The possibilities were endless. What if it was a girl? Would Raiden still put up his end of the bargain?

"I can't take this anymore…" Magdalene murmured as she covered her face with her hands. Almost every night her and Raiden would meet in their bedroom, and try to conceive a child. It was tiring for one thing and a disappointment for another.

She was exhausted; both physically and emotionally. Suicide was something Magdalene had considered, but went against it. She couldn't leave Savannah behind like this. However…

Since romance had grown old and stale with time during her marriage with Raiden, Magdalene had pursued other interests.

Magdalene had started to see her brother in law for special attention. Yes, she despised him, and he was extremely cunning when he had to be. But he did know how to love. Shinnok was an incredible lover, and it always felt like he was there; listening to her worries, reassuring her doubt when troubles with Raiden would rise. Shinnok was a "gentleman."

Magdalene would go to see him at least once a week. And when she did she'd always make sure to start a fight with Raiden and storm out to see Shinnok. They'd always met at his spire in the nether realm. From then on Shinnok would give her "special" attention.

'Something his wife, Rashid, never appreciated', Shinnok would say on more than one occasion. And Magdalene would feel sorry for him. Reassuring that he was more than his wife had made him out to be, and that Shinnok should take his son, Tiberius, by force, because he truly knew what was right for him.

However what Magdalene neglected to think about was the possibility of another life being created in their private love making.

Magdalene ignored the symptoms at first. She didn't think it possible to be pregnant by Shinnok; while still having intercourse with Raiden. Besides even if she was pregnant most likely it was Raiden's; since she went to bed with him far more than Shinnok.

But the look on Shinnok's face was all too pleased when Magdalene told him she was pregnant, and was unable to see him anymore. He had used her to serve his own ends, and create havoc all throughout the realms.

Fujin had learned all this from the night he had caught Magdalene coming home very late. Raiden had asked that he stay with Savannah since Magdalene was out and probably wouldn't return. As she kept threatening that she'd break their deal and leave him and their five year old daughter.

The night Magdalene was caught; Fujin had been meditating when he heard someone come through the back garden door. At first he thought it was a thief, and quietly walked to the kitchen; where the back door was. He was about to deliver a harsh kick to the skull to whomever it was ,but stopped in the middle when Fujin had flicked on the lights and saw it was only Magdalene .

"What...What are you doing? It's two in the morning Magdalene!"

"I know what time it is!" She responded harshly. Not that she had meant to, but Magdalene wasn't feeling very lucky at the moment. First her idiot husband wanted a cursed heir, she thought Shinnok was a loving man that really cared for her, and now she was pregnant with that devil's baby.

"Then could you please explain to me what you're doing sneaking around at this time of night when Raiden isn't even here?" Fujin crossed his arms. He wasn't feeling very cooperative. If anything Fujin didn't like Magdalene all that much.

She made Raiden feel terrible, and if anything nearly drown in depression. He'd given nearly all he had; only to have it thrown back in his face.

"I'm not cheating if that's what you're saying!" Magdalene's eyes darkened and her face burned with embarrassment.

"I didn't say that; unless you yourself know that you are."

Fujin and Magdalene stared at each other; both with deep contempt. Until eventually Magdalene gave in and turned away from Fujin's accusing eyes. They knew something that she knew all too well. She sighed, and for once told the truth.

"Fujin I'm pregnant…"

Fujin didn't say anything at first. He just stood there then slowly pulling a chair out from the kitchen table he sat down. His hands were laid out flat on the face of the table, and he was looking down at his reflection in the hard shiny wood.

"Is it Raiden's?" He asked not once looking up from his reflection.

"No." Magdalene breathed shakily.

"Whose is it?" He looked up at her with curiosity and remorse. Not for Magdalene but for his friend who had been stabbed in the back.

"Shinnok's… he made sure it was his."

Fujin looked at the foolish woman once more before throwing his head in his hands and groaning.

Unfortunately Shinnok had cast black magic on Magdalene as she had slept next to him; hours after their love making ensuring that Raiden's seed was destroyed and any child that was ever born from Magdalene would be his.

Shinnok had made sure that one way or another that he'd win.

After telling Fujin from the beginning all that had happened he suggested that Magdalene tell Raiden that she was pregnant right away, that she keeps away from Shinnok, and that she, somehow, have no more children.

Though Fujin had told Magdalene that she would find it in her best interest if she told Raiden the truth; every bit of it as to show her just how much Raiden loved her, Magdalene went against it. It was very obvious that she now no longer possessed love in her heart for her husband.

To make matters even worse Magdalene turned the tables on Fujin and said if he told Raiden anything she would tell him that Fujin was the father. Trust could not be found in this woman's heart.

About ten months later Shinnok's son was born; in which he was named Dante, because of the title/term we are all familiar with "Dante's inferno." Fujin had later learned that night from the wretch that Shinnok's offspring may appear to be Raiden's, but deep inside they were the beast of the Nether realms hope for destruction. The corrupted nature would grow and soon become too irresistible to ignore.

This downfall would bring hate to Raiden; as "his offspring" would look like him, but at the same give honor to Shinnok and his reigning power.

**(Back to the present)**

Fujin snapped back to reality as he felt Raiden staring at him with curiosity.

"Fujin, are you alright? You've barely touch your dinner."

He stared down at his partially eaten meal. Fujin had hoped that Magdalene was lying, and that Shinnok's plan was all but a hoax to cover her infidelity. But after seeing Dante's amulet change colors drastically, moments after putting it on, and learning that Magdalene was becoming more of a nuisance than usual…

Fujin knew it was the truth. And he had to tell Raiden the truth. Ten years was too long of keeping a secret; even for a god.

He looked up from his now cold dinner at his eternal friend. Fujin felt his heart race as he knew telling Raiden everything would answer the many questions that the thunder god had been asking himself; as to why his life had turned upside down and his efforts thrown directly to his feet.

"Raiden?"

Raiden looked at Fujin as he put the dinner dishes in the sink and the children went upstairs for the evening.

"Yes, Fujin?"

Fujin opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. This was going to be harder than he thought. However after taking a deep breath and with some courage the wind god started to talk.

"Raiden, we need to talk."

The thunder god blinked and his mind became flooded with worry and for the first time in awhile fear.

"There's some thing's you should know…"

**(Hey everyone thanks for tuning into chapter 18 of "Two mortal Brides." There was a lot of stuff in this chapter that probably made you smash your head in a table, or go "meh." Either way I hope you enjoyed it. R&R or PM me for any questions or angry "why'd you do that to Raiden in your story!" rants. Love you guys.)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Cherish and Destroy**

**(Hello everyone, one chapter closer to the end of "Two Mortal Brides" wishing you well and much thanks to "Guest" for your recent reviews. Much thanks guys. R&R)**

**Nether-realm/Spire**

It was close to midnight at Shinnok's spire; it could almost be considered peaceful had it not been for the screams of pleasured women coming from Tiberius' room. His mother, Rashid stood out on the throne room balcony; trying to tune out the disturbing noise her son was responsible for.

'Where did I go wrong?' she wondered hopelessly. All she really wanted was for Tiberius to know his father, and be properly raised with two parents. It went alright the first few years, but it had gotten more difficult for Tiberius to get along with Shinnok as he grew older. And Shinnok had gotten harder to please with what efforts his son gave him during his training and studies.

That was her husband all over again. Always wanting more than he could possibly have; when Shinnok did get what he wanted he cared very little about other people's efforts to serve or please him.

How they even made it through their first year of marriage was beyond Rashid. Besides being inconsiderate and a pig; Shinnok was also selfish and demanding. The very memory of Shinnok's rage made her shiver. There were times where Shinnok had softened his bad attitude for Rashid; just so he wouldn't have to see or hear her cry.

Shinnok made it very clear their first year that he didn't like crying women; it only reminded him of why he had been a bachelor for so long. Due to this Rashid had to constantly hold back her tears when he would be inconsiderate towards her or insulting towards their son.

**(Flashback)**

Shinnok is sitting in his throne looking at a thirteen year old Tiberius (he's sixteen in the present), bowed down before him. His eyes are cold and angry, and in his lap is a black whip that he used to beat his son when he disobeyed his orders. Next to Shinnok sat Rashid also looking at her son, but with sympathy knowing what laid in store for him.

"Tell me boy," Shinnok started massaging his temples. "How is it that after every day of wasting my time, training, teaching, and preaching the same DAMNED SHIT AS USUAL YOU LET A SON OF A BITCH MORTAL ESCAPE FROM YOUR GRASP AND CREATE A REBELLION WITHIN THE CAPITAL!

Shinnok leans forward and pulls Tiberius' ear; yelling into it. "AN ORDER IS AN ORDER FROM YOUR LORD! I HAVE YOU GO WITH QUAN CHI TO HAVE SOME GOD DAMN EXPERIENCE AND YOU FUCK UP!"

He let's go of Tiberius' ear, now bleeding from his fathers harsh grip. Tiberius looks up at him trying not to cry and attempts to mutter an apology; he is cut off however by his father, and is grabbed by the arm and thrown down on the floor as Shinnok grabs his whip and lashes his son while yelling at him.

_Lash_

"**Don't ever…** "

_Lash_

"**Let me hear…"**

_Lash_

"**That you failed me**…"

_Lash_

"**Again** …"

_Lash_

"**You son of a bitch**…"

Rashid runs to her son and holds his beaten and bloodied body before Shinnok can give another lashing.

"Shinnok stop, he didn't mean it!" she cried looking at her husband.

Shinnok frowned and held the whip tighter. "Move out of the way Rashid; the boy had it coming!"

"Had it coming?! What did your son do to deserve you beating the hell out of him!?"

"Everything! He refused to obey his superior's orders, and brought dishonor to my name!"

"Dishonor?! Is this what it's all about…?!"

Shinnok got close to Rashid; he was inches from her face. She could smell the sweat on his angry brow as he whispered a warning.

"Remember your place, Rashid… You don't want to make me angry now do you?"

"What difference would it make from now and later? You just whipped my son! What could you possibly do to me now that you haven't done before?" Rashid glared eye to eye with Shinnok. At first he didn't say anything, but then a sick smile grew on his lips and his eyes went down to her breast.

"You'll just have to see now won't you my wife?"

Her eyes grew wide; the angry blue flame that had flared was distinguished. He was sick…

"You pig; that's all I am to you!" Rashid growled as she held Tiberius closer to her. He was unconscious, and even when his body healed the scars would always remain. The price her naïve mistake had made; forever scaring her son's body.

"You know you want me, Rashid…" Shinnok growled seductively. "You always have, and always will. Even right now as we speak your heart still beats with life just for me…literally!" Shinnok laughed at his joke cruelly. And yet he was right…

Rashid was living just for Shinnok. She had been killed the night she'd been worried about her sister's disappearance, and brought to Shinnok as his cursed bride. Now here she was at least fourteen years later, kneeling with their son's body in her arms; bleeding, hurting, and like his mother miserable.

**(The Present)**

Rashid looked at the Nether realms scarlet colored moon. As breathtaking as it may have appeared when she first lived in the Nether realm; Rashid longed to see the old moon from her past life. Or better yet the same one that she used to look at from the balcony at Raiden's temple.

How she missed the good old days.

**(In Tiberius' room)**

Looking at the same moon his mother was, Tiberius sighed tiredly. It was late, and he'd yet to get any sort of rest in the past few weeks. Even when he did sleep, it was never as peaceful as it was before he submitted his will to Shinnok. Now whenever Tiberius closed his eyes he'd see images of the defenseless victims he'd slaughtered. The countless women he'd kidnapped and raped under the eyes of their families. So much blood, pain, suffering, and he is responsible for all of it.

Tiberius solemnly walked to his bed where two of his lovers laid, and sat down. He couldn't believe it, he'd been so weak; and yet so willing to give up his conscience for dominance over all the realms.

"I'm better than this…" He shook his head and contemplated his fate. What did he deserve for all his crimes? Tiberius admitted to having flaws, and yet he still found it to be no excuse for what he'd done. Besides raping women he'd also killed children, and laughed as their families watched their small lives fade away as he slit their throats; watching the blood slip from the wound he created with his own dagger.

Why did he laugh, and why did he enjoy seeing others suffer…? Tiberius knew he couldn't take any of it back. No matter how much he wanted to, or how much he felt bad; he knew what was done was done.

Tears slipped from Tiberius' eyes; he couldn't live like this. Not with what he'd done, and even if he did suck it up and start over with himself; his conscience would kill him. Life was a living hell, and at this moment he was wishing he was dead.

**Earth realm-Raiden's Temple**

Raiden knew everything now.

His eyes were wet with heart break, and the beating organ in his chest was heavily stabbed. He'd tried so hard, and yet it wasn't good enough. He couldn't exactly believe it; yet he had to. Everything made sense now; the fights with his wife, the distant connection between him and Dante, and why Shinnok appeared so damn lucky.

The worst part about it was this whole dilemma started when he first came up with a plan for earth realm. Now believe it or not; he was abandoning the plan.

Was it the way it was due to his lack of faith In the Elder gods? Did he truly believe that earth realms future hero's would assure its safety? Should he just have left well enough alone, and let fate run its course?

Yes, and he'd never felt so sure about anything in his eternal life.

Raiden and Fujin sat next to each other on the main stairway steps. Raiden knew he had a score to settle with Magdalene, and what to do with the children other than raise them until they could be on their own. Raiden was done with this whole ordeal; he wished he could just wake up from this nightmare like it never happened.

"Are you alright, Raiden?" Fujin was concerned for his brother considering everything that he had told him had been a huge blow to the chest.

"Yes, I'll be fine, Fujin. I just need a little more time to let everything sink in…" Raiden sighed tiredly. What he wouldn't do to start all the way over.

**Dante's bedroom: 2:30 a.m.**

Dante was still wearing his amulet; which had taken on the colors of pitch black and crimson red. He hadn't felt it but the amulet began to drip blood. It started off as a small stream, and poured off the left side of his chest, and rolled down the side of his bed, and onto the floor.

The bloody puddle started off as a drop, but expanded as more blood poured from Dante's amulet. Then without warning the puddle began to bubble and boil. Slowly the warm blood began to take the solid form of a woman.

And while earth realms moon shined through Dante's window, Magdalene stepped into the light and looked Dante over. He was young and flawless; after tonight however all that would change. A portal to the Nether realm appeared in his room, and Dante's mother picked him up into her arms, struggling considering her strength wasn't the most reliable.

Magdalene was about to walk into it when Savannah came into the room. She had been walking to her room after coming from the top of the stairs; listening to her father and uncle Fujin's conversation when she had seen the light from the portal under the door.

"Mother? What are you doing in Dante's room?! And where are you going with him?!"

Magdalene glared at her daughter. "Shut up child! You'll wake him!"

It was just then that Raiden was coming up the stairs; planning on going to bed himself when he heard Magdalene's shrill voice.

"Magdalene?!" He grew worried and angry hearing her voice in his home. What that whore was even doing here he had no idea. He just knew it was a bad situation to be in at the moment.

Raiden ran to Dante's room just as Magdalene was taking his children into the portal. She had one in each arm and she looked angrily at Raiden before jumping in and having it close behind her. The looks on both of his children's faces tore him apart.

Even if Dante wasn't his son by blood; he had raised him since birth. If anything Raiden had been more of a father to him than Shinnok could ever try to be.

Raiden wasted no time teleporting to the one place he knew Magdalene had taken his children.

**The Nether realm**

Sitting in his throne Shinnok, with Rashid and Tiberius on either side, smiled at the children that now sat in front of him on the floor. They looked absolutely terrified.

"Greetings children, it's quite an honor to have you here in the Netherrealm." Shinnok's face was all too "friendly."

"Who…who are you?" Savannah asked instantly noticing Tiberius; who in return stared back.

Shinnok stood up as he introduced himself like a "gentleman."

"I am lord Shinnok, ruler of the Nether realm, this is my wife Rashid, and that is my proud son Tiberius."

"Wait…I know who you are." Savannah remembered her last meeting with Tiberius; where in the end she ended up having a bruised neck and a longer trip to her father's temple.

"My father's told me about you! You hate him, because you lost against my father and the elder gods when you tried to take over earth realm!"

Shinnok glowered at Savannah with as much despise as he had for Raiden.

"Your father was interfering with destiny child; just as he always does."

Shinnok's words dripped with venom as he insulted Savannah's father directly in her face. Nothing made her angrier than hearing her father being talked about like he was nothing; like his dedication to protect earth realm was nothing.

"He was just protecting earth realm from assholes like you!"

Shinnok frowned at first but replaced his anger with a sly smile. "Now is that how your parents taught you to respect your elders, or how your mother taught you to respond to adults?"

Savannah frowned and was about to give Shinnok a piece of her mind when her mother, Magdalene walked into the room wearing a seductive red dress that flowed around her ankles, and showed most of her chest and back. Her black hair was done in an attractive mess of curls; she also wore expensive red and gold jewelry.

"Magdalene…what are you doing?" It was Rashid's turn to ask questions. "What's she even doing here?" Rashid looked at Shinnok expecting him to give an answer. But to her dismay he didn't even answer Rashid; he didn't even look at her. Instead he walked over to Magdalene, took her hand, and kissed it.

"What is this?!" Rashid demanded; all the while Tiberius' eyes widened in disbelief. He thought his father hated his aunt Magdalene.

"Forgive me, Rashid but I neglected to tell you that, Magdalene will be joining our small family; along with, Dante our son." Shinnok motioned his hand towards a silent and still shocked Dante.

"Your son?!" Rashid screamed ready to tear out Magdalene's guts, but Tiberius held her back.

"Yes, Rashid remember; you left Shinnok alone for seven years while you kept him from seeing Tiberius? All the mean while Shinny and I got together and have been in love ever since." Magdalene stroked Shinnok's face while Rashid's eyes burned a dangerous abyss blue.

Tiberius was just as angry as his mother was. He'd thought he was his father's one true son; all the while making Tiberius give up his will and have faith that Shinnok would make him a legend, and in turn make him a proud father. How naïve…

Everyone was either in shock or fuming with hatred when Raiden appeared within the throne room with Fujin. Raiden didn't appear to be interested or even care that Magdalene was next to Shinnok looking as indecent as ever. All he wanted were his kids, but from the looks of this picture; that wasn't going to be easy.

"Magdalene." Raiden acknowledged stiffly.

"Raiden, so glad you could finally join us." Magdalene replied with a tint of sarcasm.

The throne room then went into awkward silence.

"That's it…" Everyone looked at Rashid who was now trembling with rage. Her hands tense, dark blue dress flared with anger towards Magdalene and Shinnok. Her glowing eyes gave off a fiery blue tint, and her short black hair puffed up like a distressed cat.

"I've had enough of you two; for years Tiberius and I have suffered by your hand Shinnok. I tried to serve and even love you; only to have my slut sister screw around and destroy anything that we did have!"

Rashid spreads her arms and flexes her hands, releasing black claw like nails. Along side his mother Tiberius takes out his iron staff and gets into a fighting stance; apparently showing that he too had grown tired of Shinnok's mind games.

"I'm glad we're not the only one's that feel that way." Raiden and Fujin joined alongside Rashid and Tiberius, also getting into their fighting stances.

"Savannah you and Dante stay out of the way! This is going to take awhile." Raiden instructed.

But much to his unknowing the warning fell on Savannah's deaf ears for she was staring at her own personal foe, Tiberius. And it didn't take long for Tiberius to realize that. Leaving Dante alone in a corner, crouched in a ball, Savannah also got into her fighting stance.

Magdalene glared at her adversaries as her "beloved" fallen elder god took out his amulet staff and got ready to fight. But Rashid directed her anger at her sibling as the elder god, and gods' circled each other.

"You stay right there, Magdalene. You started this shit, and now we're going to end it! Your ass is mine bitch!"

**(This is the second to last chapter before the end! This is the Mortal Kombat universe after all so what's a little fantasy story without a fight? Forgive me I'm not exactly good at writing action/fighting in stories. But thanks for your patience and understanding ****R&R)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Till death do we part**

**(It's finally here the last chapter of "Two mortal Brides." It's been a rocky road, but it's finished. Now remember guys there's going to be an informational chapter **_**if**_**there are any questions or maybe some misunderstood parts of the story. Other than that I'd like to thank all you followers/fav for sticking with me and the considerable amount of patience from you all. Alright let's get down to business. R&R)**

**Nether realm-Spire-Continued:**

When we last left the disoriented families of Raiden and Shinnok; they'd been challenging one another. Raiden and Fujin focused their aggression on Shinnok; as he had been the vile manipulator within Raiden's future plan the whole time.

Rashid faced her sister, Magdalene for what seemed like a fight that had just been waiting to happen. Even during their time in earth realm as mere villagers they had lived as enemies; constantly at each others throats, and never truly trusting one another.

As distant as they were, and as they wanted to be, Savannah and Tiberius circled one another. Though they really didn't have all that much history to place their fight on; it was merely a family dispute. Tiberius' father hated Raiden therefore Savannah despised Tiberius thinking he was as evil as Shinnok.

Tiberius hated Savannah on a personal level. She'd had everything he didn't; a bright future, general acceptance, and a caring father. At this point of his life Tiberius knew he wasn't going to be receiving any of those things. Therefore he would have to deal with the cards he was given at birth; which to Tiberius still seemed truly unfair.

Nobody moved at first; the only thing that could be heard within the throne room was the soft sounds of Dante sobbing within the corner…

Shinnok found this to be the perfect time to back hand Fujin across the face, and side kick Raiden in the abdomen. This set everyone off; turning the room into a fighting ground.

Magdalene stabbed Rashid in the ribs with her spear; only to be punched in the nose by her sibling. Dark red blood dripped down her lips and fell from her chin. Magdalene's eyes watered from the throbbing pain and scoffed at her sister's efforts. "Ha! Is that all you're capable of? No wonder you were no match for Shinnok's temptations!" Rashid slipped her steel daggers on her wrists and attempted to slash at Magdalene's pathetic flesh, but was blocked by the traitors spear.

Tiberius and Savannah fought each other in a battle of the heirs. He overhead slammed his iron staff; thinking to bring it down on Savannah. She had seen this coming however and dodged his attack all the mean while coming behind her unruly cousin and kicking in his spine. A sickly crack came from Tiberius' back as he knelt down in pain. "You bitch…" He growled clenching his teeth. Tiberius stood back up, now fueled with anger from his current and still painful injury. Tiberius held his staff tighter and swung it into Savannah; knocking her down to the floor.

Raiden chopped Shinnok in the skull and electrocuted him. Fujin prepared for his own attack, but the fallen elder god instead grabbed the wind god with a large skeleton hand and attempted to squeeze the life out of him. Shinnok hadn't been watching Raiden however and was caught off guard when he was flown into the wall by the thunder god, and therefore released Fujin. The wind god was quick to recover and summoned a cyclone beneath Shinnok; leaving him open for an attack. Fujin back handed Shinnok twice; making him drip blood and saliva. That wasn't the end for the corrupted god however; Raiden continued the attack with a smack in Shinnok's ribs with his staff. A dull crack was heard; making him roar in pain.

Fujin turned to see the other fights taking place. He saw Rashid and Magdalene fighting; both covered in torn clothing, bruises, and each others blood. Magdalene was the most injured out of the two however. Her nose was swollen from earlier, and one of her eyes was cut and swollen shut. She also had long slash marks on her arms and upper torso; not to mention an extremely large cut on her left leg that was bleeding profusely.

Her sister was possibly better off. Although Rashid did have a stabbed rib, several gashes on her arms, from the dull spear stabbings, and from the looks of it a torn stomach. No one could prepare for what happened next however. Without warning both sisters aimed at each other to give a final blow; but Magdalene missed and instead was slashed in the throat with Rashid's dagger.

Blood spilled everywhere, running down Magdalene's chest, and dripping from her mouth. "NOOO!" Shinnok yelled as he ran to Magdalene's dying body. He held her as she drowned in her own blood; gargling and unable to speak. Helpless and done for Magdalene looked at Shinnok one last time before dying in his arms and her hand falling limp from her throat ;trying to stop the blood.

Shinnok stared down at Magdalene's body silently before slowly turning to look up at Rashid. Anger traced all over his face, and revenge filling his eyes. "You miserable wretch!" He dropped Magdalene's body with a sick thud before standing up and grabbing his amulet staff. "I warned you that if you'd stepped out of line again I'd do **something** you wouldn't like!" Shinnok prepared to slam down Rashid; in which she made an attempt to block. But Shinnok had tricked her and impaled his wife instead.

Raiden and Fujin gasped at the horrendous sight. Tiberius dropped his weapon in disbelief and fell to his knees; Shinnok's staff had gone directly through his mother. Blood dripped from both sides of Rashid's punctured body, and she barely felt the pain as the deep wound began to leave her numb, and make her breathing labor. And there was that smile; the one Shinnok always had when he knew he'd gotten his way.

Rashid groaned softly as Shinnok was grasping his staff in a way that made her feet not touch the ground. He knew of her discomfort, but drew his dying dream closer to him and kissed her forcefully one last time; before sliding Rashid off his staff and having her body hit the ground. Shinnok acknowledged Rashid one last time before she drew her last breath.

"Farewell Rashid, it was a pleasure having you serve me, but unfortunately you just weren't loyal enough. I'm afraid you learned that too late my dear."

Rashid's eyes are close to shutting as she stares at Tiberius one last time; not listening or even caring about what Shinnok had said. Tiberius met eyes with his mother as she died; after what seemed like forever to him her flaring blue eyes shut and closed forever. He couldn't believe it…

Tiberius' heart snapped in half, and his vision truly turned corrupt and red. He couldn't stand it, and instantly wished he'd never been born. He felt it; the hatred and corrupt evil, Shinnok had carried with him all his eternal life. The urges to kill, destroy, and hate. Tiberius could no longer control his actions because he had spaced out and stabbed Savannah, who had been standing next to him the whole time, in the head with the end of his staff.

His uncle Raiden yelled with horror as he ran to catch Savannah's falling limp body. Tears ran down the thunder god's face as he hugged his daughter's corpse; blood from her head dripping and staining his white sleeves. Tiberius only stared at Raiden, and Fujin; who was also kneeling next to his brother. Fujin's glare towards him was enough to make Tiberius look up at Shinnok who was in return smiling at him.

He was for once proud… Tiberius wasn't even sure he could call this a bittersweet moment, because he looked down and saw his mother's dead body. He felt tears well up in his eyes and an overwhelming stab in his chest. Tiberius knew what he had to do; though he feared it.

He walked over to where his mother was and looked up at his father once more. "Father, forgive me as I'm not the son you want me to be…"

"What are you doing boy?" Shinnok questioned looking confused for once.

"I'm sorry…"

"Tiberius, enough of this foolishness!" Shinnok scolded, as he didn't like where this was going.

"I don't hate you father…" A tear fell down Tiberius' face as he took both of his hands and snapped his neck. His body fell within seconds and in close distance of Rashid's now stiff and cold form.

Shinnok could only stand where he was; he did not move, or even blink. He was completely emotionless.

Raiden and Fujin were also silent, all they could do was look around at the corpses of all they'd known and come to care about.

Magdalene, Savannah, Rashid, and Tiberius… Words could not describe the feeling in the throne room. That's when they heard a whimper coming from the side of the room. Raiden and Fujin looked to the side at and saw Dante; whose eyes were wide, face was pale, and the amulet…completely black.

The amulet was pitch black; save for the plain white eye that showed within. Dante was traumatized; from everything he'd seen, heard, and known. He would never be the same… May the elder gods watch over him.

**(That's it guys I hope you enjoyed this story, and apologies if the fighting part wasn't all that good. I've never actually done one before, and I'm not all that great at endings. I can't thank you guys enough. **

**Special thanks to…**

**Dr. MKDemigodZ-Warrior**

"**Guests"**

**Steveoblank**

**Kombat Dragon**

"**Mystery Persons"**

**FlorLove152**

**AdriaAmria-1990**

**For the reviews, support, and patience that drove me to complete this fanfic when I didn't think it was really going that well. And thank you to all who read and fav this MK fanfic.**

**Ed Boon owns MK. And I own nothing but the OC's in this story.**


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**(Since I had a prologue an epilogue is necessary. At least in this fanfic.R&R) **

Freshly made tombstones marked the graves of Raiden and Shinnok's former families. The wind blew everyday; gently moving the grass and freshly planted flowers upon the mounds of earth realm dirt.

Lightning and thunder struck every night for a month after Savannah and Magdalene's deaths.

And Shinnok was even kept silent for awhile after Rashid and Tiberius' had met their demise.

Dante was taken to the Elder gods by Raiden and Fujin; since he was Shinnok and Raiden's shared son. He was indeed corrupt, and would have to stay in confinement as his growing dark power was too much for even Raiden to handle.

It is hoped that Dante will come to terms with what he had seen that day at the spire, or that the elder gods will come up with a better solution to handle the son of the fallen elder god, and protector of Earth realm.

"_One life is all we have and we live as we believe in living it. But to sacrifice what you are and to live without belief, that is a fate more terrible than dying."_

_-Joan of Arc_

**(If there are any questions involving this story **_**any**_**at all don't be too shy to ask. Even if their silly. Just throw it out there. I won't judge.)**

**Much love**

**-Old Destiny**


End file.
